Meiwaku Da Wa
by NeKoT
Summary: [antes de conocerte te odiaba.. y ahora no te soporto!.. sin embargo has dicho que me amas.. ¿me amas?.. ¿entonces porq me lastimas?] o.O?.. soy mala para esto... YAOI, futuro lemmon cap 5 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Nassss!... Hallo People!... bueno, matenme, aborrézcanme, odienme, despliéguense en puteadas (XD) o por el contrario amenme… por que les traigo otra historia para que se distraigan durante sus días de ocio vacacional (lastima que yo aun este en clases… termino el 20 de diciembre todavía O.O!.) y pos… el titulo como que no va… pero no se me ocurrio nada más (aunque más adelante talvez cobre significado n.n) hum… ya nada más…

**Disclaimer: **Hummm…. Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sino al pinche de Aoki Takao que insiste en poner de prota al panzon de Tyson (sep, sigue sin caerme bien… pero no por ello le torturo, aunque deberia hacerlo)

**Parejas:** ¡no lo dire!... al menos no por ahora, aunque creo que habrá una heterosexual por ahí (jaja apuesto q eso no se lo esperaban o.-)…

**Genero:** Yaoi (por supuesto), con lemmon y rape?. (falta verse)

**Dedicatoria:** _Para mi siempre adorada e idolatrada hermana **Anis**, por que yo la quiero mucho y le prometi dedicarle otro fic… Manis! Te re-contra-quiero Muñeka!.. me alegro que estes feliz con el 'M' (lo dejaremos así… n.n) portate bien!.._

_"-dialogos-  
"pensamientos"  
_'ironias o resaltar frase'

_**Meiwaku da wa...**_

(Me estas molestando...)

_Parte I: Baka… (tonto)_

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

El camino se le hacia pesado, el silencio de los callejones abrumador y la brisa helada que en ese momento acaricio su rostro no le auguraba nada bueno… y es que la hora, ya bastante avanzada, hacia de aquel lugar algo más tétrico de lo que en realidad era… enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo dandose un poco de calor y confort a su ya asustadizo cuerpo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par buscaban cualquier anomalia en su recorrido para que no fuese a tomarle por sorpresa nada extraño y sus sentidos de igual modo se mantenían alertas ante cualquier posible contrariedad…

Suspiro aliviado cuando ya en la esquina diviso su apartamento y con paso presuroso se acerco al edificio _"bien… ya llegue"_ se dijo mientras ingresaba en el mismo… siempre era igual… cada día debía recorrer aquel desolado callejón para llegar a su departamento rápidamente y en menos tiempo de lo que le tomaria rodear la manzana completa y cada vez que lo hacia aquel sentimiento de miedo e inseguridad le acompañaba durante su trayecto, no obstante nada había ocurrido _"por esta vez…"_ se alerto a si mismo y es que quien sabia si cualquier día colindante no correria con la misma suerte… sin embargo nada podía hacer, y es que aquel pasaje le era necesario atravesar pues conectaba casi directamente su morada y el lugar donde trabajaba, así que no tenia de otra más que seguir de aquel modo…

Subió a su piso correspondiente y tras un prolongado suspiro se adentro en su departamento… con su manos tanteo la pared encontrando inmediatamente el interruptor de la luz, sus ojos se acostumbraron rapidamente a la radiante claridad… cerro la puerta detrás suyo con doble seguro y al fin pudo respirar tranquilo…

"- al fin en casa- exclamo contento y dejo sobre la mesita del recibidor sus llaves junto con su mochila… sus pasos y su estomago le dirigieron a la cocina donde procedio a prepararse algo para saciar su hambre, algo sencillo ceno mientras afuera de ese recinto el reloj de su sala repicaba indicando la hora exacta- tres de la mañana…- hablo consigo mismo- no cabe duda que ese jefe mío me explota… mira tan tarde me deja salir…- fruncio su ceño levemente a la par que sorbía un poco más del Udon que se había preparado para cenar- Oh bueno… no esta tan malo después de todo… trabajo duro y me pagan lo suficiente para costearme este lugar y los estudios, además… es bueno el ambiente y la gente con la que convivo, aunque sus días malos y difíciles también tiene…- sonrió terminando de alimentarse…

Se levanto y boto el tarro de carton al basurero, bostezo ampliamente y frotando sus orbes, para que no se cierren completamente, se encauzo a su habitación no obstante antes de eso volvió a cerciorarse de que todas la puertas y ventanas estuviesen debidamente cerradas, después de todo un poco de precaución no le venia mal al menos para alguien que vivía solo en un apartamento medianamente amplio…

Ya acostado en su caliente cama se dispuso a descansar las horas de apacible soledad que le quedaban… puesto que al día siguiente nuevamente aquella rutina auto-impuesta debía continuar… un hábito que no estaba del todo malo si lo pensabas muy bien pues para una persona que debe estudiar y trabajar cualquier tipo de ajuste era bueno y su horario, ya reciamente establecido, venia ser del siguiente modo: levantarse a las nueve de la mañana y realizar los quehaceres domesticos como barrer, limpiar y cada fin de semana lavar su ropa; a las doce y treinta si podía cocinaba su almuerzo y si no iba al restaurante de la otra cuadra; para las dos de la tarde se encaminaba a su instituto donde por lo general terminaba clases cuatro y treinta o cinco en punto, dependiendo del día, y finalmente para las seis de la tarde se presenta a trabajar hasta las dos de la madrugada… sofocante, pero para alguien ya acostumbrado venia a ser algo mecánico el hecho de pasar sus días…

Y es así como para las nueve en punto ya se encontraba sentado en su tálamo desesperanzándose lentamente para hacerlo completamente una vez metido en la ducha… hizo la limpieza diaria en su departamento, empezando por la cocina donde lavo algunos trastes, para luego acomodar el living y su recamara finalizando con el baño y la alcoba extra para visitas, aunque nunca la usaba pero claro que en algún momento podría hacerlo, aun contando con el suficiente tiempo se puso a resolver algunas tareas pendientes y ya para las doce salia de su departamento para dirigirse al merendero para almorzar…

Con su mochila al hombro y su habitual sonrisa descendía escalón por escalón hasta la planta baja, ahí unas cuantas personas le saludaron amablemente y el correspondió aquellos gestos con los suyos propios… una señora algo regordeta y con tubos en su pelo blanquecino se acerco hasta el hablándole cordialmente…

"- buenos días- le saludo con una cariñosa sonrisa

"- buenos días tenga usted, doña Hana- contesto con su juvenil mueca

"- anoche note que regresaste un poco tarde ¿verdad?.-

"- así es… me tuve que quedar a ayudar con la limpieza- expreso sin borrar su expresión entusiasta

"- ahhh… si te están explotando avisame, que yo voy y hablo con ese señor… mira tu, aprovecharse de un muchachito, eso no esta bien… al menos de alguien tan noble como tu… no lo voy a permitir…- estallo en sendos reclamos la mayor…

"- jejeje no se preocupe, fui yo el que se ofrecio a ayudar…- trato de calmarla con una sonrisilla nerviosa

"- pero de todas formas… tu estudias y trabajas y eso no ha de ser bueno para tu salud, que por cierto no estaras descuidando ¿no?... ya que te estoy notando más delgado ¿estas comiendo adecuadamente?..- pregunto cambiando súbitamente de tema

"- claro, por supuesto… ahora mismo iba a almorzar- se excuso y haciendo una leve reverencia se dispuso a salir, mas el llamado de la mujer hizo que se detuviera y le dirigiera su atención…

"- antes de que vayas a tus clases pasa por mi departamento ¿quieres?.- le hablo lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyese- quiero comentarte algo que estuve pensando- agrego y el otro asintió para luego despedirse con un ademán de su mano y encausarse al restaurante…

No le sorprendio el que más personas le hablaran dentro de aquel establecimiento pues siendo cliente asiduo era normal que ya le conocieran tanto los meseros como los mismos gerentes del local ¿no?.. y fue así como tras llevarle su orden habitual charlaban con él de cosas triviales a lo que por supuesto respondia de la mejor manera, puesto que después de pasar ya dos años con la misma rutina ya estaba por demás acostumbrado al trato que le daban y agradecia enormemente los favores para con él… después de todo le fue sumamente difícil los primeros meses mas cuando poco a poco fue habituándose y conociendo aquella gente su estancia se hizo más placentera y lo mejor de todo era que nadie le juzgaba por lo que era…

"- para el camino…- le dijo el gerente entregandole un postre extra

"- muchas gracias- exclamo sosteniendo entre sus manos el envase con pudín de chocolate

"- por cierto… no olvides que esta noche iremos a verte, ya sabes como todos los viernes- agrego con un guiño…

"- ¡por supuesto!.- respondió con una amplia sonrisa y tras la acostumbrada reverencia se retiro del lugar… miro la hora en su reloj y se sobresalto al ver que le quedaba una hora para ir a su morada, recoger sus cosas, pasar por donde doña Hana e irse a sus clases, apresurando su paso casi corrió para cumplir su itinerario…

Subio a pasos agigantados las gradas y en un parpadeo estuvo ya en su residencia, extrajo su mochila, convenientemente alistada desde el principio, y se dirigió al departamento de aquella señora que estaba un piso debajo del suyo… toco la puerta un poco fuerte debido a la sordera de la mayor, la misma se abrió de inmediato…

"- hola… ven pasa unos minutos- le dio acceso a su departamento donde la misma vista conocida se hizo presente, aquellos muebles un poco maltratados le recibieron y ese olor peculiar le incomodo levemente, pero sin embargo el lugar estaba impecablemente limpio…

"- ¿de que quería hablarme?.- pregunto directamente pues ya no contaba con demasiado tiempo

"- pues, estuve pensando…- comenzó a hablar al ver la prisa del joven- y no se que creas… pero, viendo tu situación me preguntaba si no te seria más fácil el dar cabida a alguien más dentro tu departamento- aclaro al ver la expresión en el otro rostro- mira… así podran dividir el alquiler y tu ya no tendrias que trabajar todos los días en ese lugar…-

"- pero me gusta trabajar ahí… son muy amables conmigo- abogo con cierto enfado

"- no lo niego, pues conozco a el señor Yanagi desde que era un niño y se que es una buena persona… a lo que me refiero es que podrias descansar más para ponerle el debido empeño a tus estudios…- agacho levemente su cabeza cuando la anciana saco ese tema a relucir y es que debía admitir que muy bien en clases no le iba- ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?..- continuo- el alquiler es un poco alto y si dividieras ese precio con alguien más te seria sumamente conveniente… claro que al final es tu decisión, pero toma en cuenta mi sugerencia…- le sonrió posando en sus cabellos su rugosa mano…

"- lo voy a pensar…- empino su rostro con una gran sonrisa

"- me alegro… así si quieres mañana podemos ir al periódico para poner un anuncio-

"- yo le aviso…- contesto dirigiendose a la puerta de salida

"- Ah, por cierto mañana iremos a almorzar como siempre?.- pregunto

"- claro… como cada sabado- le sonrió grandemente para después abandonar el lugar

Ya se le hacia tarde así que de inmediato se dirigió a la parada de buses y abordo el suyo, en cuestión de veinticinco minutos llego a su destino, con unos minutos de retraso llego mas nada que le trajera serios problemas… ya en su aula se puso a meditar lo dicho por la señora, y debía admitir que mucha razón tenia pues trabajar cada día hasta la madrugada era bastante agotador y si su alquiler se dividia entre dos podría tomar solo el puesto de los fines de semana y tener el resto de la misma para su propio descanso, vaya que le seria sumamente reconfortante ya que podría tomar los cursos de la mañana, por la tarde se podría dedicar a los quehaceres y en la noche dormir como cualquier persona normal… eso sonaba tan tentador… no obstante el llamado de su docente le saco bruscamente de sus cavilaciones con una reprimenda y así que lo que resto de la tarde se la paso poniendo la debida atención a sus clases…

El timbre del termino de actividades había resonado y para su suerte aun contaba con una hora antes de ingresar a su labor nocturna por lo que dirigiéndose a la cafetería de su institución decidió comer algo que lo satisficiera y le quitase de encima aquel cansancio… ya sentado en una mesa cualquiera se dispuso a comer 'la especialidad del día' que consistia en no se que cosas, que era mejor no averiguar, una apetecible manzana y un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja… se relamio los labios antes de llevar el primero bocado a su boca, lo mastico y saboreo esperando aquel gustillo a basura comprimida y licuada mas nada sintió, es más, cuando se referia a nada pues era nada "mejor que la vez pasada…" pensó y rio por lo bajo…

"- ¡Aja!.. ¡con que comiendo a expensas mias!..- una chillona voz casi le hace atragantar, golpeo su pecho con su puño hasta que la comida paso por su garganta y con una seria mirada se dirigió a su camarada

"- vuelve a hacer eso… y haré que esta manzana te entre por lugares jamás explorados por tus vírgenes manos- amenazo, el otro temblo ligeramente ante la advertencia mas recordando quien era el que lo profesaba volvió a sonreir

"- no te exaltes… no es mi culpa que te concentres tanto mientras comes- se excuso tomando asiento a un lado del otro..

"- solo pensaba algunas cosas…- comento llevando a su boca otro bocado del extraño alimento…

"- ¿y puedo preguntar que… o me vas a amenazar con meterme algo por mi lindo trasero?..- lo ojos de otro se mostraron molestos y amenazadores- Wakatta, wakatta… no te enfades…-

"- Mpf…- suspiro relajando su temperamento- lo que sucede es que me aconsejaron compartir mi departamento con alguien más para así pagar la mitad del alquiler y ya no desvelarme tanto trabajando…- le conto…

"- si me lo preguntas… creo que seria una solución a tus problemas, solo hay algo que me preocupa…- comento con rostro angustiado- ¿aun tendre mi descuento por ser tu amigo?..-

"- ¡Baka!... estoy hablando enserio y tu me sales con esas tus estupideces- volvió a dirigirle una fiera mirada

"- ya, ya solo era una broma…- un nuevo resoplido dio su camarada- la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo que hagas eso… así podrias tomar el turno de la mañana como tanto querias… además de que habrá cierta personita que se pondra muy feliz…- sonrió pícaramente

"- Hn… creo que ya habiamos quedado en que él y yo solo seriamos amigos…- hablo desganadamente mientras removia los restos de comida en su plato…

"- bueno, es que aun no ha perdido del todo las esperanzas…-

"- no se… que hacer, me agrada… pero no a ese extremo…-

"- no olvides que el amor crece de la nada…-

"- sabes que tengo un concepto muy limitado de lo que llaman amor…- llevo el ultimo bocado a sus labios y lo trago, de un sorbo acabo con su bebida y tomando la manzana con su mano se puso de pie- bueno… ya me debo retirar a trabajar, de paso hablare con el Señor Yanagi…-

"- buena idea, hazlo con anticipación…- se acerco hasta plantarse frente a él y con una gran sonrisa y una mano en su hombro agrego- y no te olvides de recordarle el descuento para amigos de los empleados…- rio sosamente mientras le palmeaba el hombro…

"- si, si… lo que digas baka- contesto con otra sonrisa y tras un ademán se despidio dirigiéndose a pasos agigantados a la parada de buses…

**TBC…**

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

Bue… se que esta corto y aburrido… pero denme una oportunidad puesto que es el primer capitulo y no dije nada para conservar cierto misterio… ya para el siguiente se sabra mejor ¿Quiénes son los personajes?. ¿Cuál es el bendito trabajo?. ¿Quién es el enamorado frustrado de mi protagoniosta?.. y demás cosas que deseen saber…

Dado que es el chapter one decidi dejarlo así porque se me dio la gana… Neeee… mentira, la verdad fue porque quise actualizar más de mis fics antes de subir un capi bien estructurado, y puesto que este nuevo fic subira con la actualizacion de 'Saishuushou' pues decidi dejarlo suave y corto… no me odien y dejenme reviews ¿vale?...

**W**

**A**

**S**

**U**

**R**

**E**

**T**

**A**

**I**

**-**

**N**

**E**

"_¿Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae… hanawari no tsuki na desukara?.. ¿Naritai jibun wo shiritai demo?. ¿Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?." _

_(¿Te gusta ser elogiado... por responder a las expectativas de los demás?.. ¿Es tu sonrisa siempre hermosa?. ¿Aunque no seas la persona que quieres ser?.)_


	2. Parte II

Nassss!… Gente bonita! (de donde saque eso? O.o? estoy segura de haberlo oído en algún lugar…) ya ni que… Mis Muñekas!.. como se los prometi (hum… les prometi algo? T.T el estudio arruino mi cerebro…) weno… acá les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi nuevo fic, que a decir verdad me esta emocionando muchisimo pues tengo unas ideas (Muahahahaha) que ni que… bueno, dado que al fin acabe clases (insertar la canción de 'Aleluya') voy a actualizar lo más pronto posible y pues opte por este que salio junto a 'Dekiru Otoko Ga Suki Nanda' (bastante abandonado por cierto lo tenia) y haber que otro actualizare… (esta entre 'Memories Off' o 'Cruel Castigo' aunque no se todavía…) pero será pronto… eso si!

**Disclaimer: **Hummm…. Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sino al pinche de Aoki Takao que insiste en poner de prota al panzon de Tyson (sep, sigue sin caerme bien… pero no por ello le torturo, aunque deberia hacerlo)

**Parejas:** ¡no lo dire!... aunque al final de este capi creo que lo sabran… (jejeje **creo** n.nU) bueno al menos sabran de una… y sino se los digo al final…

**Genero:** Yaoi (por supuesto), con lemmon y rape?. (falta verse)

"- dialogos-

"_pensamientos"_

'resltar frase o ironia'

_**Meiwaku da wa**_

(Me estas molestando)

_Parte II _

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

"- buenas noches!.- entro saludando a los pocos muchachos que comenzaban a arrinconar las mesas del lugar- ¿en que les puedo ayudar?.- pregunto

"- comienza por barrer tras el mostrador… creo que aun hay vidrios rotos- contesto una simpatica joven con su delantal puesto…

"- Hai- asintió cogiendo uno de las escobas- ¿no ha llegado todavía el Señor Yanagi?.- pregunto antes de emprender su labor designada

"- aun no… te avisare cuando lo haga- y agradeciendo por ello se fue a parar tras el mostrador donde con total minuciosidad comenzó a limpiar…

"- Fiuuuu… parece que ayer tuvieron una fiesta salvaje- una voz familiar hizo que se detuviera para encararle- hoooola- saludo con un ademán de su mano y en sus labios una sonrisa- hace mucho que no te veía…- exclamo apoyando sus codos en el tablero

"- no exageres… solo fue una semana- contesto apoyandose del mismo modo que el otro, quedando, con este acto, sus rostros algo cerca uno del otro…

"- pues yo senti que fue mucho más tiempo…-

"- Hn… ya que…- resoplo irguiendo su cuerpo- aun debo terminar de limpiar… ayer hubo una pelea aquí- le comento mientras barría

"- ¿otra vez?.- cuestiono frunciendo tenuemente su entrecejo

"- si… vieras como se molesto Hiroshi cuando rompieron algunas de sus botellas- sonrió a medias

"- Jé!.. me imagino- también sonrió- ¿no quieres que te ayude?.- pregunto parandose a su lado

"- pasame el recogedor…- el otro asintió y fue en busca de aquel objeto…

"- ¿dicen que me estabas buscando?.- otra voz hizo que se volteara para toparse con un hombre ya entrado en los cuarenta años, aunque fisicamente no lo aparentaba ya que era bastante quisquilloso en cuanto a su apariencia se referia…

"- así es Señor Yanagi- contesto cesando completamente de su labor, el mayor espero a que continuase- lo que sucede es que quisiera solicitarle el cambio de mis horarios… me refiero… en vez de trabajar de lunes a viernes solo hacerlo los fines de semana, sé que la paga no es igual y tendria que tomar el turno completo hasta las cinco de la mañana, pero no importa… ya que así tendria la semana completa para dedicarme a estudiar…- se explico. El hombre se mantuvo callado un tiempo más hasta que decidió hablar…

"- anteriormente me solicitaste el trabajo semanal debido al dinero… ¿acaso te cambiaste de casa?.- el chiquillo frente suyo negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces?.-

"- decidi compartir mi departamento- respondió

"- ya veo…- poso una mano en su barbilla pensando- la verdad es que los fines de semana son un caos total… y un poco más de ayuda no vendria mal- sonrió al agradecido muchachito- pero… también tendras que venir los viernes… no te preocupes que te pagare por ese día extra… ¿estas de acuerdo?.-

"- ¡por supuesto!.- contesto con una gran sonrisa- muchas gracias…- hizo una prolongada reverencia

"- no hay de que… tomalo como retribución al favor que me haces al cuidar a Doña Hana, después de todo, ella es como mi familia…- en ese momento recordo que el señor Yanagi en efecto había vivido en ese barrio durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, tras la muerte de su madre su padre trabajaba tiempo completo para mantenerlo a él y a sus dos hermanos menores, y fue doña Hana la que se encargaba de cuidarles y vigilarles, tenia razón, ella era parte de su familia… y la misma Señora es que le había contado aquella historia- bien!.. ahora continua con lo que estabas haciendo, que desde la semana siguiente empezaras con el nuevo turno- se viro para dirigirse a sus propias labores, la sonrisa aun continuo en los labios de empleado hasta que vio desaparecer su jefe por la puerta lateral…

"- ¿Qué fue todo eso?..- pregunto su amigo cargando consigo el recogedor de basura, el joven chico le explico lo que sucedia y el nuevo horario que acataria desde la siguiente semana- que bien…- manifestó con alegría- ahora si, nuestro horarios de trabajo coincidirán…- se acerco hasta este y le rodeo con un brazo para apretarlo contra él- ahora si te podre mantener vigilado…-

"- ¿Qué insinúas con eso?..- su mirada se volvió desconfiada

"- no lo digo por ti… sino por aquellos que se te quieran acercar- la mirada del otro aun continuaba del mismo modo- ya sabes lo celoso que me pongo…- esclarecio tenuemente ruborizado. Un resoplido soltó y delicadamente se aparto del agarre al que era sometido…

"- ya te dije que solo somos amigos…- expreso volviendo a su labor

"- lo se…- se acerco nuevamente y tomo entre sus manos el recogedor para ayudar al otro a terminar su quehacer- …pero no puedo evitarlo…- levanto los vidrios y se paro frente al chico- aun me gustas mucho- agrego con una sonrisa y antes de que el otro fuera a contestarle se dio la vuelta alejandose con la basura, la misma que fue desechada en un contenedor amplio que en la esquina del local se hallaba…

Sus ojos siguieron todo el recorrido que su 'amigo' había hecho… no pudo evitar el sentirse apesadumbrado, ya que desde hace mucho que sabia de los sentimientos de este para con él, pero aunque lo intentaron no había resultado ¿Por qué?... no sabia el motivo y antes de que las cosas empeoraran entre ellos decidieron terminar de a buenas, quedando como amigos, pero al parecer ese su amigo aun sentia cosas por él, cosas que él ya había extinguido…

No había duda que le apreciaba, mas solo como un amigo y nada más… aunque si el otro volvía a pedirle que lo intentaran talvez cederia y accedería a esa petición por el simple hecho de no entristecerle, pero este no había vuelto a mencionar ese tema, talvez porque cada momento le recordaba que solo lo apreciaba como a un amigo, y agradecia el que así fuera…

"- ¿puedes ayudarme?...- una voz a su costado le despertó de sus cavilaciones

"- claro…- exclamo y de inmediato se acerco a la chica que entre sus manos sostenia la nueva cristaleria que remplazaría a la destrozada durante la noche pasada- por cierto… no has visto a Kiseki?.- pregunto

"- aviso que llegaria un poco tarde-

"- gracias…- dijo y se encauzo en busca de una nueva tarea para hacer… el reloj pronto daria las siete y las puertas del lugar se abririan para recibir a los clientes que llegaban en pequeños grupos…

Para las once y treinta de la noche el lugar estaba abarrotado, como cada viernes, y su tarea se había intensificado… caminaba de allí para allá sirviendo las bebidas previamente solicitadas, la pista central de baile estaba llena lo que le dificultaba el andar con charola en mano mas con el año que ya trabajaba ahí se le hacia bastante fácil el andar entre tanta multitud… un par de chicas, algo subiditas de alcohol, se le acercaron para entablar conversación con él sin embargo tuvo que despedirse pronto pues estaba trabajando, las muchachas en cuestión le sonrieron y lanzaron besos diciendole que le esperarian cuando terminara su turno, él solo sonrió puesto que sabia que antes que su turno acabara aquellas jóvenes ya estarian totalmente embrutecidas por el alcohol, si no es que dormidas sobre la mesa… no era la primera vez y no seria la ultima tampoco…

"- Ufa…- resoplo al acercarse a la barra de bebidas

"- esto esta lleno ¿no?.- le hablo el barman, que curiosamente era su 'amigo' …

"- ni que lo digas…- expreso sentadose en uno de los taburetes

"- ¿Cuántos?.- pregunto con una leve sonrisa, el otro le miro del mismo modo a sabiendas de lo que se referia

"- tres invitaciones, dos promesas de baile, cuatro propuestas indecentes y tres toqueteos a mi lindo trasero…- contesto

"- Hn… y ni siquiera a mi me permites tocartelo…- reclamo con un gesto de falso enfado

"- Já… ni se te ocurra-

"- Tsk… si ya te lo toque anteriormente ¿o no te acuerdas?.- una mirada desvergonzada le dirigió

"- eso fue antes…- objeto tenuemente ruborizado- mejor dame para servir más tragos…-

"- ya bueno…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a preparar las bebidas, que pronto estuvieron acomodados en la bandeja del joven mesero- ten cuidado…- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla antes de que este volviera a ponerse de pie…

"- no te preocupes…- le sonrió y volvió a su misma afanosa tarea

"- sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti…- le dijo aunque de seguro ya no lo había escuchado debido al volumen fuerte de los parlantes y los gritos de jolgorio de los asiduos clientes…

"- ¿Por qué no te resignas de una vez?...- una voz hizo que volteara la mirada- lo de ustedes ya paso… supéralo y busca a alguien más-

"- no digas estupideces… se que aun tengo una oportunidad, él aun siente algo por mi…-

"- no te ilusiones amigo… antes no funciono y no creo que lo haga ahora-

"- yo cambie… aunque mis sentimientos no… pero le demostrare que yo ya no soy el mismo idiota celoso y posesivo… ya veras- se mostro confiado, tanto que el otro ya no dijo nada más…

"- mejor sirveme una copa- pidió

"- ¿a un infante como tu?. Já!.. mejor te doy leche…- se mofo

"- ¡oye!... ya cumpli 18 años- refuto empuñando su mano y sosteniendola a la altura de los ojos del otro…

"- para mi sigues siendo el mismo niño que conoci hace dos años…- poso su mano sobre el puño frente suyo y lo aparto con lentitud…

"- Hn… Idiota, dame un refresco entonces…- se cruzo de brazos

"- lo que ordenes- sonrió ampliamente al ver que había vuelto a ganar, el otro resoplo cambiando de tema…

"- por cierto… Hiroshi me contó lo que paso ayer… jajaja deberias haber visto la cara que traía- cometo mientras sostenía la fria copa…

"- jeje conociendole… no es difícil imaginarselo- respondió- y aunque este lugar es tranquilo, a veces viene gente con ganas de fastidiar… pero que se va hacer, uno no escoge a sus clientes…- resoplo atendiendo a una pareja sentada a lado de ellos…

"- sep… por cierto ya te contó lo que ese ingrato…- señalo al chico que ágilmente se movia entre la multitud- …piensa hacer?.-

"- ¿lo de compartir su apartamento?...- el otro asintió- si ya me lo dijo, e incluso ya acordo con Yanagi- se volvió a acercar a su amigo en la barra

"- así que era enserio…- levanto una ceja algo incredulo- pero si eso le ayuda… me alegro por él- sonrió

"- Hn… si él lo quisiera podría vivir conmigo y yo lo mantendría-

"- ¿quieres olvidar eso de una buena vez?…- el barman recargo sus brazos en el mostrador, apoyando en estos su rostro, avistando a lo lejos al motivo de sus desvelos, suspiro- veo que no cambias… ya amigo, deja de torturarte y sirveme otro vaso- solicito golpeandole levemente la espalda… y la noche transcurrió normal y sencilla, bueno dentro de lo que se puede decir normal para un bar nocturno…

Un bostezo salio involuntariamente de sus labios, mostrando lo cansado de su jornada… la mayoria de las personas ya se habían retirado y solo quedaban unos cuantos que dormian en algunas mesas, los cuales pronto serian desalojados por los guardias de seguridad…

"- ¿cansado?..- pregunto cuando el muchachito se había sentado en el banquillo y había reclinado su cabeza entre sus brazos ocultando así su rostro…

"- Haaaaaaii- contesto sin moverse

"- ya veo…- se acerco a este y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos por un par de minutos- dime… ¿no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?.- pregunto cerca de su oído por si este ya se había dormido

"- no gracias…- respondió empinando su mirada- solo te atrasaría más…-

"- no te preocupes… aunque sea deja que te escolte hasta la entrada de tu edificio- se apuro a manifestar cuando vio que el otro volveria a negarse

"- Hn… esta bien- contesto al ver la determinación y, porque no, terquedad en su camarada

"- Ok… deja que guarde esto y nos vamos…- se apresuro a cerrar las gavetas y guardar en los anaqueles algunas botellas sobrantes, se quito el oscuro chaleco aunado a la corbatilla de moño que representaba su uniforme y en un dos por tres estuvo listo- vámonos…- exclamo tomandole del brazo para sacarle de ahí

"- ¡hasta la siguiente semana!.- exclamaron algunos empleados que aun continuaban laborando, ambos muchachos se despidieron con un ademán de sus manos y salieron…

"- ¿pasamos por el callejón o rodeamos la cuadra?.- pregunto deteniendose en aquella bifurcación

"- el callejón es más rápido…- opino

"- Okas… entonces iremos por allá- señalo el oscuro pasadizo y tomando nuevamente del brazo del otro le llevo por aquel paraje… ya dentro, la oscuridad y la inseguridad nuevamente se hizo presente en su ser, pegandose un poco más a su compañero camino sintiendo en algo el alivio que la compañía de alguien más te da, el otro sonrió y no desaprovechando la oportunidad rodeo con su brazo aquel cuerpo y al no verse rechazado lo apretó más contra si mismo- como en los viejos tiempos…- musito, su joven acompañante levanto su rostro cuestionante- ¿recuerdas?… las primeras veces te acompañaba siempre a tu casa, porque temias atravesar solo este callejón…-

"- si, lo recuerdo…- contesto bajando nuevamente su cara- pero eso fue antes… ahora ya me estoy acostumbrando, aunque nunca esta demás andarse con cuidado, aun temo que alguien me sorprenda por la espalda…- confeso con una ligera sonrisa para no preocupar más a su camarada…

"- si lo deseas… yo puedo acompañarte cada vez y protegerte las espaldas… claro, si tu quieres… después de todo ahora tendremos el mismo horario de trabajo-

"- creo que eso seria mucho abuso de mi parte…-

"- creeme… nada me haría más feliz que escoltarte y saber que llegaste bien-

"- gracias… pensare en tu oferta- unos minutos más caminaron y pronto salieron del angosto lugar, el edificio se encontro a unos metro suyos… se detuvieron justo en la entrada- bueno pues… adiós- hablo soltandose del abrazo de su amigo

"- nos vemos el viernes…- dijo acercandose hasta el rostro de este, donde con un rápido roce beso los labios ajenos- piensa en mi oferta…- le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar…

"- lo haré…- respondió audiblemente, el otro levanto su mano a modo de despedida- sin duda lo pensare… Yuriy…- musito para si mismo refiriéndose no solo a la ofrecimiento de esa noche, pues en las palabras y acciones del otro había otra clase de petición de trasfondo…

Se adentro en su edificio y sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a su apartamento... ya dentro se preparo algo de comer, y es que a base de botanas no se puede vivir ¿cierto?. Cuando termino se fue inmediatamente a dormir... El sol golpeo directo su rostro haciéndole, a regañadientes, despertar de su apacible letargo, giro la vista hacia su mesita de noche y vio que el reloj despertador estaba a punto de sonar, lo apago antes de que esto sucediera... se estiro perezosamente y levantándose se fue en dirección al baño donde termino con su aseo personal, el día era precioso a lo que dejo sus quehaceres para después.. salio de su departamento y se dirigió al restaurante de sus conocidos para desayunar allá y así de paso dar un breve paseo por las soleadas calles de Japón...

Ingreso en el local y en recepción vio a su amigo nipones bostezar, se acerco a este con una gran sonrisa...

"- por lo visto no dormiste muy bien...- comento acercándose al mostrador

"- ni que lo digas...- contesto apoyando su codo en el tablero y recargando en este su mentón...

"- ¿mucha diversión?. ¿a que hora te retiraste?..- pregunto

"- estuvimos hasta la una de la mañana bailando...- soltó otro bostezo

"- ya veo...- manifestó- ¿te quedaste con Hilary y Maxie, hasta esas horas?.-

"- no... Hilary se fue más temprano pues tenia hoy una entrevista de trabajo...-

"- así que...- hablo con cierta picardía

"- ¿Que?.- se exalto un poco

"- tu... solo... con Maxie...- trato de sonar sugestivo, cosa que ruborizo al chico frente a él

"- ¿que rayos estas pensando?... solo somos amigos- se defendió rápidamente- igual que tu y Yuriy...- acoto

"- no puedes comparar las dos cosas... yo ya estuve con Yuriy y no resulto, y tu aun no intentaste nada con el yanquicito-

"- sin embargo... yo no siento nada fuerte por él, mas que amistad y me imagino que Max también siente eso solo por mi... en cambio, Yuriy aun te quiere...- sonrió

"- lo se...-

"- y entonces...-

"- ¿entonces que?..- levanto una ceja

"- ¿porque no vuelven a intentarlo?... hacían una gran pareja-

"- sabes muy bien el porque terminamos- arguyo cruzándose de brazos

"- pero él me ha dicho que ha cambiado...-

"- Hn... no se...- contesto mirando el mostrador distraídamente, como si estuviese escogiendo que es lo que le gustaría comer- por cierto ¿no sabes si Kiseki va a venir mañana?.- decidió cambiar el tema, pues si continuaban así... de seguro que terminaría por convencerle de regresar con el pelirrojo

"- sep... a la misma hora de siempre- notando aquella mueca de inseguridad sonrió alegremente, dado que al parecer su amigo ya estaba considerando la posibilidad de una reconciliación, mas para no incomodarle o presionarle decidió ya no insistir en aquel tema- ¿para que la estas buscando?.. claro si se puede saber...-

"- quería hablar con ella y es que anoche no pude hacerlo debido a tanto ajetreo...- y antes de que fuese a preguntarle el motivo se adelanto- quería que me preste los apuntes de comercio internacional y me explicase un poco sobre estadística diferencial...-

"- no me hables sobre estudio... estamos en fin de semana ¡por Dios!.-

"- sabes que no podido asistir a clases y es que, a diferencia de ti, debía trabajar toda la semana- le recordó, ya que su amigo solo tendía el local de su abuelo los fines de semana, mientras su hermano trabajaba durante las noches en el bar y él se dedicaba a estudiar...

"- si, si... ya lo se...- contesto levantándose del banquillo en el que estaba y dirigiéndose hasta el aparador detrás suyo extrajo dos pedazos de pastel de chocolate, uno se lo extendió a su amigo y el otro se lo quedo para él, luego volvió a dirigirse a la cocina y regreso con dos tazas de café- aquí tienes... lo mismo de siempre- sonrió

"- gracias... Tyson- exclamo comenzando a comer

"- no te preocupes... y yo le diré a Kiseki que pase mañana por tu casa- el otro asintió y en silencio terminaron de comer... se despidió del japonés y se dirigió a su departamento con las energías renovadas, el reloj ya marcaba cerca de las once y apurándose en sus quehaceres se alisto para el almuerzo que tendría con la señora Hana... bajo hasta el departamento de esta y toco la puerta con algo de brusquedad debido a la sordera de la mayor, tras un par de minutos la anciana salio y le sonrió...

"- ¿al mismo lugar de siempre?.- pregunto sonriente a la longeva que asido de su brazo caminaba

"- ¿conoces algún otro mejor?.- respondió con otra sonrisa, el joven negó con la cabeza, la octogenaria amplio su mueca y abordando el autobús se fueron al mismo restaurante de cada sábado...

Salieron tras terminar de alimentarse y se dirigieron al siguiente lugar, anteriormente, convenido… sus ojos se elevaron siguiendo la estructura de aquel edificio que, casi en la punta, colgaba su letrero con su nombre _'Matutino Souzou' _… la señora le miro cuestionadoramente, preguntandole si estaba de acuerdo con ese lugar, a lo que el otro asintió y juntos se adentraron en las instalaciones de la editorial…

"- ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?.- una señorita elegantemente vestida tras un escritorio les hablo

"- queremos poner un anuncio de arrendamiento…- comunico la señora

"- claro, sigan por ese corredor y doblen a la derecha, ahí se hallaran con la sala de anuncios y demás…- respondió con una sonrisa la informante

"- gracias…- contesto el joven y tomando a la anciana del brazo fueron por el lugar indicado…

El domingo había salido la publicación de su pequeño aviso, y durante la mitad de semana ya había recibido como cuatro ofertas, todas muy buenas, solo que no le convencían de alguna forma sus entrevistados... por lo que aun no tenia un compañero de apartamento…

"- ¿nada aun?...- pregunto el moreno sentándose a su lado durante el receso de sus clases

"- nada…- contesto desanimadamente

"- no te preocupes ya encontraras a alguien… y aunque la ubicación no es del todo buena, el edificio tiene estupenda fachada… pero ¿sabes?., ayudaria el que no fueses tan exigente…- comento

"- yo no soy exigente- exclamo frunciendo su entrecejo

"- entonces dime ¿Qué tenia de malo el último que interrogaste?. ¿eh?. ¿haber dime?.-

"- hum… me incomodaba la forma como me veía, además era mucho mayor que yo…-

"- pero estas buscando un compañero de cuarto, no un novio!.- argumento

"- ahhh… lo se…- resoplo dando un mordisco más a su sándwich- pero es que no me sentia cómodo con su presencia…- abogo en su favor…

"- bueno… si lo pones así… aunque deberias fijarte más en que pueda pagar el alquiler que en otra cosa ¿no crees?.-

"- ya deja de fastidiar… para la siguiente vez que alguien me concierte una cita te llamo para que me aconsejes ¿te parece?.- el otro asintió gustoso- entonces quedamos en eso…-

"- por cierto… ¿Kiseki fue a verte?.-

"- si, gracias por pasarle mi recado… quedamos para el viernes estudiar, puesto que desde la siguiente semana también empezare con mi nuevo horario de clases…-

"- parece que ya lo tienes resuelto todo…-

"- así es…- sonrió, ahora lo único que le faltaba era hallar a su futuro compañero o compañera, aunque hasta el momento puros hombres le habían respondido, talvez se debía a que el barrio donde vivia era un tanto peligroso por las noches y a las mujeres les atemorizaba ese hecho… aunque, a él también le incomodaria vivir con una chica dado sus gustos personales, como caminar en interiores y salir de la ducha con solo una toalla, entre otras cosas… bueno, solo faltaba ver quien más se presentaria ante él…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"- hum… ¿Qué quieres?...- bostezo entreabriendo pesadamente sus ojos

"- no me dijiste que te llamara cuando hiciese la siguiente entrevista?.- respondió exasperado- pues vístete y ven… en un par de horas llegaran-

"- pero aun es temprano…- lloriqueo al divisar su reloj, pues en este mostraba que recien darian las siete de la mañana- y yo tengo clases a las once…-

"- Hn… yo solo te avise, ya sabras si vienes o no… pero acá llegaran a las nueve en punto- comunico

"- oh bueno… iré, después de todo acordamos eso…- se rindio

"- Ok… preparare panques para desayunar-

"- ¡fabuloso!.- se emociono- pero has muchos…-

"- si… Dewa matta…- y colgó

Hora y media es lo que tuvo que esperar antes de que sonara su timbre y se dirigiera a contestar… el japonés de inmediato ingreso dirigiéndose a la cocina, el otro suspiro ante la conducta de este y se encamino al lugar donde su devorador amigo ya lo estaba esperando… le sirvio lo correspondiente aunque después tuvo que incluso darle su propia racion, nada fuera de lo normal… conversaron unos minutos y cuando el reloj marco justo las nueve en punto de la mañana el timbre de la puerta había resonado por todo el recinto…

"- bueno, al menos son puntuales…- hablo poniéndose de pie

"- demasiado…- refuto el nipón caminado tras su amigo- hum… me dan mala espina esa clase de personas…- musito

"- ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?.- se volteo ligeramente para verle

"- Hum…- adopto una pose pensativa- no se…- sonrió

"- ya me esperaba algo así… baka- bufo

"- ¡oye!.. no me llames así- y nuevamente el timbre llamo su atención

"- Hn…- ya no dijo más y se encauzo hacia la puerta… giro el pomo y se quedo un rato contemplando a los dos sujetos parados frente a él… los miro de pies a cabeza una y otra vez, y es que no era para menos, ya que le daban un poco de temor aquellas facciones duras en los rostros de ambos y ni que decir de las crudas miradas en los coloridos ojos de estos

"- vinimos por el anuncio del periódico- hablo uno de ellos sobresaltandole más- ¿es aquí?- le pregunto

"- ¿huh?. A si… pasen- les abrió completamente la puerta, ambos chicos entraron y de inmediato se pusieron a esculcar con la mirada el lugar, por suerte él siempre lo mantenía limpio…

"- ¿son ellos?...- susurro su amigo moreno cerca de su oído, el otro asintió- vaya… si hasta parece que fuesen millonarios- otro asentimiento más

"- bueno… el lugar esta muy bien- volvió a hablar uno de ellos- pero dime… ¿Cuál de ustedes dos vive aquí?.-

"- yo…- dio un paso al frente- él es mi amigo…- señalo al chico de su lado

"- pues bien…- resoplo- nos gusto el sitio… y lo queremos alquilar, no importa el precio- se adelanto a decir

"- ¿eh?... pues…- se puso un tanto nervioso, o talvez atemorizado, el chico aquel parecía de aquellos que cuando decia 'quiero' no había poder humano que le evitara el obtener lo que deseaba

"- de acuerdo- se turbó un poco y volteo su mirada al japonés que había accedido a la petición de aquel extraño muchacho

"- ¿Qué haces Tyson?.- le pregunto en baja voz

"- aquello que eres incapaz de hacer… ya acepta de una vez, la oferta esta muy bien y ellos parecen no tener problemas financieros…- le explico, el otro resoplo convencido…

"- ¿y bien?..-

"- esta bien… en un momento firmamos el contrato- accedio con una sonrisa y es que debía al menos mostrarse amable con su nuevo inquilino…

"- Horosho…- y con esa contestación pudo confirmar las sospechas formuladas cuando hablo por teléfono con él _"son rusos…"_ pensó y sonrió aun más dado que hasta ahora el único ruso que conocia le era muy agradable y no había razón por lo que ellos no fueran así ¿o no?

"- bueno… al menos puedo saber sus nombres?.- pregunto y es que las presentaciones formales aun no las habían hecho

"- Bryan Kuznetzov y el maniquí de allá es Kai Hiwatari-

"- él es Tyson Kinomiya- apunto al japonés- y mi nombre es Rei Kon… mucho gusto- y sonrió…

**TBC…**

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

Pos… bueno… como se habrán dado cuenta ya dilucide los personajes, aunque me imagino que se dieron cuenta que hablaba de Rei al menos por la mitad de este capitulo (sino ¿Quién más aguantaria a Tyson?.) y pues yo creo que la historia recien se desarrollara a partir del siguiente capitulo, es que como habrán notado aquí solo presente a los personajes y puse que tanto hacen (en que trabajan y demás… pero todavía falta pulirlo) así que esperen tantito nomás… y por otro lado…

Jajajaja!... acaso alguien se esperaba eso?... un YuriyxRei?... hum… bueno no es tanto así, pues como dije aun no hay parejas definitivas así aun habrá un mix y quien sabe como acabe esta cosa (la verdad aun ni tengo el final pensado -.-) pero para empezar ya salio a relucir la primera relación ¿será que Rei acepta volver con Yuriy?.. que opinan?..

**Auras Hayumi**

--♥o♥ amo Rammstein… ¿escribirme por obligación?.. jejeje gracias!. La verdad es que también habrá KaixRei (sino, no seria yo la autora) aunque, que sea la definitiva hum… no se… tendre que ver como va desarrollándose la historia, y es que al igual que tu… escribo lo que pasa por mi cabeza en el momento, así que aun no tengo nada a largo plazo (Whe! Hasta soné como una economista..) la verdad quiero mantener algo de misterio…

**The life is a dream **

--Pues... Acertaste! Si era Rei… aunque un tanto cambiado ¿no?.. es que tu sabes con el problema de 'La Innombrable' debo hacer al Neko un tanto más agresivo… mira que ganas no me faltaron de ponerlo de Stripper (XD) y claro q yo también iria a verle e incluso le colocaria billetes con la boca (bueno eso no viene al caso --U) pero la cuestión es que ese 'tipo' de trabajo conlleva a 'otro tipo' de trabajo (¿captas?.) y pues… como que no ¿verdad?. por supuesto que esa es la mejor pareja, pero como dije: aun no tengo nada definido… así que paciencia… C-You

**Claudel Kurayami**

--Jajaja… que puedo decir?... soy demasiado OBVIA, adoro a mi Neko lindo!. Bueno ahora el misterio esta aclarado!. ¿o hay algo más que te sea dudoso? Avisame… no puedo permitir que una lectora mía se muera sin antes presumirla como amiga mía (XD)… estoy siguiendo tu consejito y camino por debajo los arbolitos, pero aun así creo que me estoy derritiendo (Que calor!) y eso que casi cada día esta lloviendo (insisto que el mundo esta loco) ya ni que… por lo menos estoy bajando de peso (o.Ó creo?.)… Te cuidas!.

**Junel Hiwatari** (Tocaya mía!.)

--Hola Preciosa!.. gracias por tus palabras me alientan mucho!.. y gracias por lo que estas haciendo, yo también soy tu fiel seguidora!.. mira q mi amiga se emociono cuando supo que ya pronto me enviarias la continuación (es q ella no ha leido mi fic, en realidad ninguno de mis fics, porque se los he prohibido.. te explicare el motivo cuando Chateemos) Te cuidas!..

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**

--Hum… quien sabe (9.9)… podrias tener razón o talvez no, o quizas a medias… jaja ni yo se… las parejas se iran desarrollando a medida que escriba, todo dependiendo de mi perturbada cabecilla… Do Svidanya!

**H.fanel.K**

--Yep!.. no podía faltarme un review tuyo (como me gusta recibirlos!.. n.n) y pues… acertaste! Si era mi Neko lindo y aunque su carácter varie un poco mantendra esa dulzura propia de él… actualice rápido ¿no? (en comparación a otros fics míos) ahhh… como no quieres q te regañe (¬¬x)… a mi también me tienes en espera de tus actualizaciones… bueno yo ya actualice, ahora te toca a ti!... BYE!

**Neko-ili**

--Como estas Muñekita? Sehhh… me hubiese gustado subir este capi como adicion al otro, pero ni que… iba a ser muy largo… ¿enserio pensaste que hablaba de Yuriy?. ¿Por qué?... bueno creo que todas pensaron que hablaba de Yuriy ¿no? jajaja tremenda sorpresa les di, el compañero de Yuriy… pues por el momento es Rei (n.n)… BYTE!.

Weno… no me odien y dejenme reviews ¿vale?...

**W**

**A**

**S**

**U**

**R**

**E**

**T**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**E**

"_¿Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae… hanawari no tsuki na desukara?.. ¿Naritai jibun wo shiritai demo?. ¿Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?."_

_(¿Te gusta ser elogiado... por responder a las expectativas de los demás?.. ¿Es tu sonrisa siempre hermosa?. ¿Aunque no seas la persona que quieres ser?.)_


	3. Parte III

Nassss!… ¿Tarde?.. ¡Tarde demasiado!.. estoy consciente de ello y no tengo perdón de Kami, es que a decir verdad estado tratando de escribir el final de Cruel Castigo, pero en realidad me esta costando mucho (x0x) vaya que es un Castigo (ironias de la vida u.ú)… y tanto me estaba enfocando en eso que olvide mis demás, pero aunque tarde llego! y creanme que es para quedarse… bueno, como no quiero aburrirlas ahí nomás la corto…

**Disclaimer: **Hummm…. Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sino al pinche de Aoki Takao, ya que si fuese de mi propiedad estarian todos los capitulos reproduciéndose como conejos Kai y Rei… (o¬o)

**Parejas:** ¡no lo dire!... bueno, bueno… un Mix!. (n.n)

**Genero:** Yaoi (por supuesto), con lemmon y rape?. (falta verse)

**Nota: **Las personalidades están algo OC así que si leen que Tyson dijo algo inteligente (para variar) solo sucedió acá y no en la vida normal de los personajes… (creo que debi poner esto desde el principio…)

"- Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

'Resltar frase o ironia'

(T_raducciones_)

_**Meiwaku da wa**_

(Me estas molestando)

_Parte III _

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

"- ¿No eres tu el que quería alquilar el lugar?.-

"- Net, es para ese mudo de allá.- apunto a la pared donde se recargaba el bicolor

"- ¿mudo?.- repitió el moreno acercándose hasta el otro, quien al sentir la presencia de alguien frente suyo abrió sus rojos ojos- hoOlaA..- hablo vocalizando las palabras- mi… nombre… es… Tyson… y… el… tuyo?...- pregunto pausadamente mientras hacia exagerados ademanes con sus manos, el chino de inmediato se ruborizo de pura vergüenza a la par que con grandes pasos se acerco a su nipón camarada…

"- Tyson…- le llamo- dijo que era mudo… no sordo ¡Baka!.- finalizo su explicación con un nada aminorado golpe en la cabeza

"- ¡oye!... no seas tan violento- se quejo posando sus manos sobre el porrazo recibido

"- de cualquier forma…- rodo los ojos de forma cansada, para volver a dirigirse al peli-lavanda que con una extraña sonrisa le observaba, el chino se quedo un tanto desconcertado ante esto y mirando para sus espaldas vio que el japonés le hacia gestos raros, como si le estuviera imitando, y los colores volvieron a subírsele al rostro- ¡Tyson!.- chillo y al fin el nipones pareció tranquilizarse tras la recia mirada dorada y el leve gruñido que acompaño su nombre…

"_Uhm… colmillos"_ pensó tras ver los blanquecinos dientes del oriental al sisar…

Rei inhalo profundamente un par de veces para bajar el bochorno de sus mejillas y de paso, si era posible, recuperar la seriedad y confiabilidad que quería trasmitir a su nuevo compañero, aunque… pensándolo bien… aun no había quedado del todo claro aquel asunto… puesto que el peli-lavanda había mencionado que la habitación la quería para el serio bicolor que hasta ahora ni 'pío' había dicho, fijo su mirada sobre este y un suave temblor recorrio su cuerpo… le dio cierta desagradable impresión al contemplarle ahí apoyado, no es que fuera feo o descuidado, todo lo contrario más bien, alto, fornido, imponente, sensual y misterioso, un sueño… solo que… era más que visible el serio semblante de este y el aura que emanaba era bastante fría, lo que auguraba un antipático de primera… _"no creo que nos llevemos bien"_ razono tras inspeccionarle con la mirada, la misma que volcó hacia el joven de ojos lavanda _"en cambio con él…" _bueno él también parecía alguien serio y aunque poseia las mismas descripciones que el otro ruso, este al menos le había sonreído… o algo así… e incluso era más comunicativo y expresivo; pero bueno… ya había aceptado y ahora tendria que conformarse con llevarse bien, aunque lo dudaba, con el 'mudo' bicolor…

"- ¿Firmamos?.- la voz gruesa del Kuznetzov le saco de sus meditaciones…

"- ¿Huh?..- exclamo algo desorientado, el ruso sonrió nuevamente mientras con sus manos hacia mimos sobre su petición- Ahhh… si, el contrato de alquiler- reacciono tras entender los gestos- enseguida lo traigo- anuncio y en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraban repasando cláusula por cláusula el documento, para ese momento incluso Hiwatari se había acercado para leer de igual modo, después de todo, él era el interesado- ¿esta todo bien?.- pregunto un tanto dudoso ante tanta examinación por parte de los rusos…

Los ojos lavandas se posaron fijos sobre los dorados y luego sobre los rojizos de su paisano, parecieron debatir un par de cosas antes de que volvieran, ambos, a centrarse en el chino…

"- Da- y esa fue la primera vez, en la hora que paso, que el bicolor había hablado, Rei le miro un tanto curioso y luego sonrió…

"- Bien…- respondió- ¿y para cuando planeas mudarte para acá?.- indago con su usual sonrisa…

"- esta misma tarde- volvió a responder con su recia voz… la expresión en el asiático muto a una de desconcierto, pues dado que ¿Quién se muda en plena semana?... estaban a penas en Miércoles y él aun tenia asuntos que arreglar tanto en su instituto como en su trabajo como para ayudarle a acomodarse- ¿algún problema?.- cuestiono al notar la expresión en su arrendador…

"- Bueno… no, es solo que durante la tarde tengo clases y después debo ir a trabajar, así que no podría ayudarte a adecuarte…- se explico

"- tampoco iba a pedirte ayuda…- rezongo cruzando sus brazos

"- no le hagas caso…- intervino el peli-lavanda- pero… si tu no estas ¿Cómo podriamos ingresar?.-

"- Oh, eso… no es problema, a una cuadra de aquí hay un local llamado 'Soramimi Cake' y pertenece a la familia de Tyson… ¿Qué les parece si les dejo ahí la copia de la llave?.-

"- ¿con tu amigo Tyson?.- Kon asintió con una sonrisa, mas al tratar de ubicar al nipón no lo hallo por ningún lado en la sala- si lo buscas, se fue por allá- señalo la puerta más cercana…

"- ¡Oh no!. ¡El Onigiri (_Bolas de Arroz_) que planeo llevar a mis clases!.- exclamo alarmado el oriental y se adentro en busca de su glotón amigo…

"- ¿Qué opinas Kai?.- aprovechando el momento a solas que les había dejado el chino decidieron conversar más seriamente- mira que aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte…- manifestó agitando el contrato en sus manos…

"- Hn… deberias conocerme mejor que nadie Kuznetzov, si decido algo NO retrocedo…-

"- Agh… lo sé, lo sé- respondió meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro- solo me aseveraba de tu decisión… de todas formas, recuerda que ya tengo bajo mi poder el departamento de la otra cuadra…-

"- Hn, me alegro por ti… si quieres, más tarde voy para tomar el té- comento con falso y cínico entusiasmo…

"- Idiota…- musito como contestación- ahora has el favor de firmar de una maldita vez… que tengo que ir por mis cosas- y quitándole de un manotazo los papeles procedió con legalizar su traslado…

"- ¿Esta todo bien?.- pregunto el neko entrando de nuevo en el salón- ¡Oh, Ya firmaste!…- expreso tras ver los papeles sobre la mesa- bueno, solo me falta indicarte el lugar… la habitación del fondo es mía, la del costado a la derecha, es ahora, tuya, al frente de tu puerta esta el baño…- espero que asintieran pero nada… prefirió continuar- esta es la sala y la puerta de atrás- señalo la contraria a su dormitorio- es la cocina… ¿preguntas?.-

"- pues… no- iba a decir algo cínico o satírico para molestar al chino mas la mirada que Bryan le había dirigido le hizo desistir…

"- entonces todo esta arreglado, compañero…- extendiendo su mano espero a que su bienvenida sea correspondida mas el ruso de ojos rojos se quedo quieto mirando la mano desplegada hacia él, y no fue, hasta que sintió el codazo de Bryan en su costado que decidió corresponder el gesto amable…

"- bueno… entonces nos vamos- anuncio el peli-lavanda casi de inmediato, por lo que el apretón de sus manos no duro mucho que digamos- conmigo nos vemos cualquier otro día, kot- se sorprendio levemente ante el apodo, pues solo Yuriy en ocasiones le llamaba de ese modo… ¿Acaso en serio parecía un gato?. se pregunto…

"- Hn…- bufo el bicolor que ya estaba parado junto a la puerta de salida… Rei de inmediato se aproximo a esta abriendola para que se marchasen los dos rusos…

"- hasta la noche, Hiwatari… hasta luego, Kuznetzov- se despidió recordando los apellidos de estos y espero el no haberse equivocado…

"- llámame solo Bryan, kot… adiós- se despidió tras el asentimiento del chino, Hiwatari solo se fue sin decir nada… cosa que respaldo los anteriores pensamientos del neko, ese chico era bastante antisocial…

"- ¡Tyson!...- le llamo y este de inmediato se aproximo al chino con un panecillo en su mano y otro en su boca mientras en su otra mano sostenía un vaso de leche- ¿de donde sacaste eso?.- curioseo señalando los bocadillos

"- Fos engronfre…-

"- ¿quieres hablarme bien?.- pidió levemente enfadado por los modales de este…

Tyson miro sus ocupadas manos varias veces antes de enfocar su atención al chino que frente suyo esperaba pacientemente a que se las ingeniara… paso un minuto, dos, tres… y Tyson seguia mirando intercaladamente sus manos y a Rei…

"- ¡Por Inari!.- exclamo el oriental aproximándose y arrebatándole de la boca la masita- ahora si… habla- exigio algo cansino…

"- dije… que los encontré-

"- muy bien… pero ¿Dónde?.-

"- sobre tu mesón, en la alacena de arriba a la izquierda, detrás de unas cajas de cereales nuevitas…- respondió orgulloso de su hallazgo

"- Hum…- se quedo pensando un momento- ¡Ya recuerdo!.. los oculte para que no los encontraras la anterior vez, pero creo que se me olvidaron… Eh, por cierto… ¿no están rancios, mohosos, duros o algo por el estilo?.. mira que no tengo con que pagar tu hospitalización…- cuestiono examinando el panecillo que tenia en su poder…

"- Nop… están delis…- expreso con una sonrisa mientras se metia a la boca el panecillo que tenia en su mano, para posteriormente arrebatar la que Rei minuciosamente inspeccionaba…

"- si tu lo dices…- sonrió ante el comportamiento de su amigo, hasta que de algo se percato- Tyson… ¿sabias que ya son las diez y media?.- no hace falta decir que casi se asfixia el moreno japonés con semejante noticia, mastico fieramente el bollito en su boca y de un sorbo acabo con su vaso de leche…

"- ¡Es tarde!. ¡Es tarde!.- manifestó mientras a toda prisa abandonaba el apartamento de su amigo… menos mal, la puerta continuaba abierta puesto que si no… Tyson la hubiese atravesado con la velocidad que llevaba

"- ¡Baka!.- grito antes de que Kinomiya se perdiese por los pasillos, rio brevemente ingresando, nuevamente, a su departamento y se dispuso a realizar algo de aseo dado que su inquilino iba a mudarse esa misma tarde para su total desconcierto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su reloj ya marcaba más de las seis y media y él ya estaba plantado en su trabajo, aunque no había mucha clientela todavía, cosa que aprovecho para llamar a su amigo y preguntar si en efecto ya habían pasado los rusos a recoger la copia de la llave…

"_- si… ya vino uno de ellos- _le había respondido Tyson

"- ¿Cuál de ellos?.-

"_- el de pelo color lavanda… ese que no le da de antipático_- fue su contestación

"- Ahhh… Bryan, era de suponerse…-

"_- si, pero… ¡vieras el autazo en el que vino!.. ¿ves que te dije que eran millonarios?.-_ había exclamado con total fascinación por lo que no dudo de su palabra…

"- pero si así fuera… ¿Por qué están alquilando un departamento en semejante lugar?.-eso era lo que de verdad le intrigaba

"_- Hn… pues ni idea… talvez una excentricidad de gente rica- _

"- Talvez…- contesto, aunque no estaba seguro de ello… y de ahí en adelante esa pregunta no le había dejado trabajar en paz…

Pero contrariamente a lo que piensen… él no iba a hacer nada… no tenia porque meterse en la vida de los demás y menos en la de personas tan ariscas como lo eran aquellos dos, suficientes problemas ya había tenido como para buscarse más… pero, lo que Rei no sabia, es que no se pueden huir de los problemas y menos si estos compartirían el mismo techo contigo…

La noche en si había avanzado en forma relativamente rápida, no había habido mucha gente esa noche, debido a que estaban en media semana, salvo los mismos clientes de siempre… aquellos que no tenian vida social o por el contrario contaban con demasiada… lo bueno es que habían terminado temprano sin ninguna contrariedad y antes de que se marchara Yanagi le había llamado a su oficina para darle una maravillosa noticia…

"- ¿Es… en serio?.-

"- ¿y porque habría de mentirte Rei?… puedes tomarte estos dos día libres para que así el sábado directamente vengas a trabajar- el chino volvió a parpadear escéptico, el mayor dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios para confirmar lo dicho- además… sé que pronto serán tus exámenes parciales, así que mejor aprovecha y ponte al corriente en tus materias…- y ahora si fue cuando la sonrisa en el oriental se plasmaba notoriamente…

"- ¡Muchas gracias!.- exclamo con una prolongada reverencia

"- de nada… ahora vete que ya es tarde- despidió con una ademán de su mano, no fue necesario que lo repitiera dos veces para que se regresara contento a su departamento… aunque, claro que al pasar por el callejón nuevamente el sentimiento de susceptibilidad y paranoia le acompañaron pero en menor escala de lo habitual… estaba bastante complacido…

Rápidamente llego a su hogar y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo ingreso, tal y como lo hacia cada día… pero ese día no era igual a los demás y el hecho que se lo ratificaba era el estar estampado en su limpio piso de madera, puesto que algo había obstaculizado su ingreso y tanteandolo con sus pies se pudo dar cuenta de que era una caja… _"que rayos…"_ de inmediato se puso de pie y fue a prender la luz de la habitación, en efecto, era una caja algo grande la culpable de su visita al suelo… examino con la mirada el lugar y vio que habían algunas más desparramadas por el lugar y todas con el nombre 'Hiwatari' impresas… ¡Cierto!.. tenia ahora un compañero de apartamento…

Bufo algo molesto por el desorden y por el chichón en su frente, se encamino a la habitación que supuestamente era ahora de Kai y toco levemente… nadie abrió… lo hizo con un poco más de fuerza y nuevamente nada…

"- vaya… debe dormir profundamente- se dijo y prefirio no molestarle más… se oriento a la cocina y ahí se preparo algo de comer para después encaminarse a su propia habitación, mas antes de ingresar su vista, una vez más, se paseo por el lugar… era tan extraño tener a alguien más viviendo con él después de tanto tiempo… sacudio su cabeza y optó por no pensar más y mejor descansar…

Durante la mañana se despertó a la hora habitual (09:00) y aun con su pijama se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, no obstante, al pasar por el corredor y su sala, ya no vio rastros de las cajas que durante la madrugada habían obstaculizado su entrada, totalmente extrañado se dirigió a la recamara del bicolor y toco la puerta… pero nadie le abrió _"Hn… duerme demasiado profundo"_ se dijo mentalmente, mas volvió a insistir con los toquidos sin resultado alguno, fue entonces cuando decidió ingresar…

"- disculpa…- hablo suavemente a la par que la puerta abria- yo solo quería… ¿Huh?.- se sorprendio el no hallar a nadie en la alcoba y sin embargo la cama desordenada y algunas prendas de vestir puestas descuidadamente sobre esta le dieron la seguridad de que, al menos, Hiwatari si había pasado la noche ahí…

Ya un poco más confianzudo ingreso por completo en la recamara ajena y se puso a mirar más detalladamente el recinto… y para su sorpresa, encontro cosas nuevas en el lugar, tanto muebles como colchas y almohadones de fina distinción _"así que… millonarios ¿Eh?."_

"- ¿Qué quieres?.- una gelida voz a sus espaldas hizo que brincara en su sitio, giro rápidamente cuando sus pies nuevamente tocaron el suelo… y ahí lo vio… con su ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados, una seria mirada y sus expresiones duras… temblo imperceptiblemente por tan atemorizante semblante, mas su vestimenta también algo de su atención llamo, estaba vestido con un buzo y una holgada polera, acaso había salido a correr?.. razón por la cual nadie respondió a su llamada- ¿Y bien?.- la pregunta nuevamente le hizo estremecer

"- yo… solo quería preguntarte si querias desayunar…- respondió algo intimidado, Hiwatari lo pensó unos momentos para después asentir- ¡Muy bien!.. en seguida lo preparo- y se encamino a la salida, mas cuando a lado del ruso paso este volvió a hablarle con un suave tono inicuo…

"- no vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación sin permiso…- Rei trago duro ante la advertencia y asintiendo se marcho definitivamente, el sonoro portazo tras suyo ratifico el enfado que en Hiwatari había ocasionado…

"- mal inicio…- manifestó mientras se encaminaba a la cocina- pero bueno…- se encogió de hombros, puesto que no pensaba arruinar su día por un solo percance con su nuevo inquilino…

Después de mucha meditación decidió preparar Hot Cakes, ya que Tyson le había dicho que los hacia deliciosos y quería que Kai también los probara y le diera su opinión¡Jé! Claro si este le dirigía la palabra siquiera…

"- como si me importara lo que dijera…- se dijo, mas sabia que si lo hacia… y es que el simple hecho de saber que alguien estaba resentido con él le tenia bastante intranquilo, y fue por ello que se esmero en preparar un simple pero delicioso desayuno- ¡Hiwatari!.- le llamo cuando ya lo hubo servido…

"- dime Kai, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido- solicito ingresando al comedor, ya completamente bañado y vestido…

"- esta bien, y tu solo llámame Rei- pidió del mismo modo, el bicolor solo bufo como respuesta y se fue a sentar en el lugar que el chino había preparado para él… comenzaron a comer en silencio, cosa que incomodaba un poco al asiático que de rato en rato levantaba la mirada de su plato para divisar al bicolor frente suyo queriendo decir algo mas sin saber como hacerlo con tal sujeto…

"- anda… deja de mirarme de ese modo y pregunta de una vez-

"- ¿Eh?..- se asombro un poco, puesto que Hiwatari ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos ¿entonces como sabia que lo estaba mirando? Y más aun ¿Cómo sabia que quería preguntarle algo?..

"- es común que quieras preguntarme algo, todos lo hacen- contesto sorprendiendo aun más al neko-jin, Hiwatari sonrió levemente posando sus orbes en los dorados ojos del chino, y es que, este era como los demás siempre queriendo saber lo vasto y cuantioso de su fortuna, su vida privada y la alta estirpe a la que pertenecía, siempre era así… se dijo, no tenia nada de raro que la gente le estuviera interrogando…

"- pues… si hay algo que quiero preguntarte…-

"_ahí viene la pregunta…"_ pensó Hiwatari sin quitarle la mirada de encima

"- ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?.. por lo de hace un momento…- elucido por si las dudas, los ojos rojos le miraron fijamente, esperando algo…- ¿Qué pasa?.- indago al sentirse incomodo con tan penetrante mirada…

"- ¿es todo lo que vas a preguntar?.-

"- ¿Huh?... pues si- contesto levantando una ceja totalmente desconcertado, el bicolor resoplo para después reanudar su alimentación mientras el oriental aun esperaba una respuesta, respuesta que no le llego, al menos no en ese momento…

Plenamente resignado Rei también se dispuso a comer lo restante de su desayuno y a organizar un poco su cabeza… esa tarde iría a su instituto y pediria la reasignación de nuevos horarios en sus estudios, cosa que le llevaria algo de tiempo dado los tramites que debía hacer, pero al menos, el Señor Yanagi le había dado libre esos dos días por lo que tiempo era lo que ahora si tenia… sonrió al tener resuelto todo en cuanto a su vida personal…

Por su parte Hiwatari estaba turbado ante sus erróneas suposiciones para con el chino, no se espero tal cuestionamiento de este, y ahora fue él quien de vez en cuando posaba sus rubíes orbes en el ser frente suyo, se le hacían curiosas sus facciones y sus sonrisas, además que debía admitir que cocinaba deliciosamente, puesto que eran los más exquisitos Hot Cakes que había probado en sus veinticuatro años de vida… no obstante, un recuerdo ese instante su mente golpeo haciéndole sobresaltar, no quería… no debía… y sacudiendo su cabeza trato de enfocarse en su desayuno, sin embargo el silencio en ese momento comenzaba a evocar ciertos rememoraciones que no deseaba, por lo que para su total desmán se vio a si mismos tratando de hacer platica con el chino…

"- anoche llegaste muy tarde…- comento, Rei le miro totalmente desorientado sin embargo sonrió y contesto…

"- dirás, que llegue muy temprano esta mañana…- corrigió animadamente, mas una cosa le causo confusión- ¿acaso me sentiste llegar?... creí que dormías-

"- lo hacia… pero tu estrepitosa entrada me despertó-

"- Ahhh…- Rei quiso en ese momento reclamarle pero prefirió guardar silencio, aun no le tenia la suficiente confianza para tal cosa, además de que no sabia, y temía, como este podría reaccionar…

"- Hn… ¿Por qué?.- decidió cuestionar al ver el silencio del oriental…

"- por mi trabajo…- ante el desconcierto que las orbes rojizas le mostraron decidió explicarse más- trabajo en el Bar-Karaoke de por acá, en el 'Anbaransu', de camarero por si acaso…- bueno, es que no era la primera vez que pensaban algo extraño cuando decía que trabajaba en un lugar así- antes lo hacia todos los días, pero ahora será solo fines de semanas…- no quiso adentrar más en el porque de ello…

"- Hn… talvez un día de estos vaya- declaró con voz baja…

"- ¿Qué dijiste?.- no le había escuchado muy bien…

"- nada- respondió seriamente, Rei se encogió de hombros y continuo comiendo por lo que no vio como Hiwatari comió lo más rápido posible para luego beber de un solo trago el café que estaba servido, termino y haciendo el suficiente ruido con su silla capto la atención de su joven acompañante nuevamente- gracias por la comida- manifestó con reserva…

"- de nada…- contesto el asiático algo pasmado viendo como Hiwatari recogia su vajilla y lo llevaba al fregadero- deja, yo limpio…- Kai asintió dejando el plato y la taza vacía- ¿ya te vas?.- indago cuando le vio dirigirse a la salida…

"- Hn…- rezongo dando a entender que estando parado en la puerta eso era lo más obvio que iba a hacer…

"- bueno… es que no me has dicho si vas a venir a almorzar o no, para que cocine claro…-

"- no, llegare tarde…- contesto sosteniendo en su mano la manija de la puerta…

"- esta bien… adiós- despidió con una sonrisita, el bicolor volvió a bufar y se fue- Brrrrr… que frio que es…- se abrazo a si mismo para dar énfasis a sus palabras… y después de una breve carcajada se dispuso a realizar su quehacer diario…

Ya para la hora de almuerzo se fue al restaurante que acostumbraba visitar, menos mal que el ruso bicolor le había dicho que no almorzaría con él puesto que eso hubiese alterado su rutina diaria y hasta la siguiente semana no quería descomponer para nada su monotonía acostumbrada…

Durante la tarde estuvo bastante ajetreado con las idas y venidas, tanto de sus clases como el papeleo para el cambio de horarios, menos mal que en su camino había encontrado a Max quien durante un par de horas le hizo compañía y así la noche poco a poco los había agarrado…

"- ¿es lo ultimo?.-

"- si Max… después de esto te invito a comer pastelillos como agradecimiento- contesto el chino con un suave guiño… el rubio sonrió ampliamente ante tal ofrecimiento y tras una media hora más, tiempo que tardo en que el director examinara y firmara los documentos, se encaminaron a la repostería de cierto amigo mutuo que tenian…

Ya adentro se fueron a ubicar en la barra del mostrador donde el mayor de los hermanos Kinomiya los esperaba con una afable sonrisa…

"- ¿Cómo están Rei, Max?.- saludo mientras los mencionados tomaban asiento frente a él…

"- muy bien Heero… ¿Qué tal tu?.-

"- acá nomás… cubriendo el puesto de mi hermano-

"- ¿y donde se metio Tyson?... no pensé que tuviera clases tan tarde- comento el yanqui

"- no los tiene… fue a hacer un mandado, no creo que vaya a tardar…- tras la sonrisa del blondo Kinomiya también sonrió para después centrar su atención en el chino compañero de su hermano menor- por cierto Rei… ¿no tendrias que estar trabajando ahora?.- pregunto

"- pues si… pero el Señor Yanagi me dio libre estos dos días y así desde el sábado iniciare mi nuevo horario- sonrió

"- fines de semana ¿no es así?.- el oriental asintió y quiso preguntarle el porque tampoco estaba trabajando esa noche, mas recordó que hace unos días Hitoshi había renunciado debido a que su abuelo andaba enfermo por lo que debía encargarse del lugar, prefirió mantenerse callado- Tyson ya me estuvo comentando lo sucedido…-continuo Kinomiya- así que más rusos en tu vida ¿Nee?.- sonrió y guiño su ojo de manera picarona hacia el oriental quien se sonroso levemente para después incomodarse ante tal comentario…

"- Hn… solo Yuriy irrumpió en mi vida, a los otros dos apenas ayer los conoci…- refunfuño su respuesta- y créeme que esos dos son unos antipáticos de primera, bueno… talvez Bryan no tanto como Kai, pero en fin ambos son iguales…-

"- ¿De que hablan?.- curioseo el americanito con una confusa mirada en sus orbes azules- ¿Qué tiene que ver Tala?. ¿Qué otros rusos?...-

"- ¿acaso no sabes nada?.- pregunto Hitoshi mas ante la negativa del rubio le comento lo sucedido a grandes rasgos mientras el chino apoyaba sus codos sobre el tablero y se dedicaba a asentir lo expuesto por el peli-gris de Heero…

"- Oh… pero que tiene que ver Tala en esto?.- volvió a cuestionar Mizuhara

"- nada…- respondió Rei- no tiene nada que ver, así que dejen a Yuriy fuera ¿Quieren?…-

"- ¿Dejarme fuera?. ¿De que?...- y ahí nuevamente estaba el estremecimiento recorriendo su espina dorsal, no porque la voz del pelirrojo le tomara desprevenido, no porque este se había aparecido tras suyo, no porque este le había hablado al oído, sino por… ¡aquellos brazos que le habían rodeado la cintura al momento de hablarle!...

"- ¡Yuriy!.- exclamo visiblemente abochornado mientras con sus manos se liberaba del agarre del taheño…

"- buenas noches Tala ¿lo mismo de siempre?.- pregunto el mayor Kinomiya con su usual alegre semblante

"- si Hitoshi, gracias…- contesto tomando asiento al otro costado del peli-negro- y… ahora ustedes me podrían decir de que tanto hablaban?.- indago a los dos presentes pues Heero se había retirado para servir la orden del pelirrojo- o es que… ¿en serio piensan dejarme fuera?.-

"- no, nada de eso…- respondió Max con una sonrisa- solamente me contaban de los dos rusos que recientemente se mudaron a la zona, uno de los cuales esta viviendo con Rei…-

"- ¿en serio?.- dirigió su atonita mirada al chino quien simplemente asintió- ¿y como se apellidan?.- curioseo

"- Hiwatari y Kuznetzov- respondió el oriental sin darle demasiada importancia

"- Hiwatari… Kuznetzov… Hum…- trato de recordar si aquellos nombres le eran familiares, pero nada…- me gustaría conocerlos…- comento tras unos instantes que se mantuvo callado reflexionando…

"- ya lo harás algún día…- expresó Rei comenzando a observar la variedad de bocadillos

"- ¿y que hacen por acá?.-

"- invite a Max a comer pastelillos como agradecimiento por haberme acompañado durante la tarde…-

"- ¡Así es!.- exclamo con su habitual animo el pecosito

"- en todo caso… dejen que yo les invite a los dos-

"- no es necesario Yuriy… traje suficiente dinero- contesto algo ofendido, dado que cuando eran pareja, Ivanov era quien siempre estaba costeando sus gastos ya que en ese tiempo recién había llegado al lugar y aun con un trabajo fijo no contaba, pero ahora era diferente, no era necesario que Tala se estuviese preocupando más por su forma de administrar su dinero… y se lo demostraria…

"- no es eso Rei… simplemente deseo invitarles a los dos, si quieres puedes compararte más fruslerías con tu dinero que no lo impediré…- se explico ante la mala interpretación del oji-dorado- vamos… ¿aceptas?.- insistió

"- solo si la próxima ves me dejas a mi invitarte…- condiciono

"- nada me pondría más contento créeme…- contesto dado que indirectamente o inconscientemente el chino le había propuesto un encuentro… sonrió visiblemente complacido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día empezó de la forma más radiante posible, el cielo estaba completamente despejado por lo que el sol brillaba con fulgor, una suave brisa se colaba por su ventana abierta mientras él, acostado en su cama, disfrutaba de la calidez que los rayos dorados le otorgaban a su descubierto cuerpo, hacia apenas un par de minutos que abrió sus ojos y sin embargo aun adormilado se hallaba… sus orbes se fijaron en el reloj de su velador, las ocho apenas marcaba, aun podía seguir durmiendo, pero la sofocante calidez le impedia el hacerlo…

Algo apabullado se levanto para dirigirse al baño donde una ducha fría tomo… llenando la tina de gélida agua se dispuso a disfrutarla, tenia tiempo y lo iba a aprovechar de buen modo, el frio liquido de inmediato le bajo la anormal temperatura que el sol le había otorgado haciéndole sentir mejor y despabilándole por completo, un suave suspiro había soltado tras dejar que su cuerpo se sumergiera por completo en el agua y en esa posición cerro sus ojos disfrutando del confort de su baño… sin embargo tras unos cuantos minutos un sonido, proveniente de la puerta de afuera, le había hecho sobresaltar…

"- Hiwatari debio regresar de su ejercicio matutino…- se dijo para calmarse… y no se había equivocado pues este mismo se encontraba tocando la puerta del baño para solicitar el uso del mismo, Rei bufo un poco molesto por la interrupción pero debía admitir que se había tardado más de lo necesario por lo que atando una toalla a su cintura mientras con otra seco su pecho para luego dejarla sobre sus hombros, para que su cabello no le empapara de nuevo, fue que se dispuso salir…

El bicolor se disponia nuevamente tocar la puerta cuando esta misma se abrió, los ojos dorados se mostraban algo molestos sin embargo el chino no dijo nada, mas en cambio cerro los ojos e inhalando profundamente le sonrió… Hiwatari aun continuaba imperturbable ante los cambios en el rostro felino…

"- todo tuyo…- le hablo Rei sonriente mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejar que el ruso ingresara…

"- ya era hora…- musito este al pasar por su lado, Kon volvió a cerrar sus orbes fuertemente mientras dentro suyo daba rienda suelta al sinfín de insultos y majaderías para con el huraño oji-rojos…

"- Si, si… como sea, solo limpia el baño cuando termines ¿quieres?.- le dijo dirigiéndose para su cuarto con una leve sonrisa pues por el rabillo de sus ojos había podido notar el desconcierto en el rostro ajeno ante lo solicitado _"trabaja… niño rico"_ hablo para si mismo…

Ciertamente le había agarrado por sorpresa las palabras del peli-negro pero, no obstante, el verle de espaldas es en realidad lo que le había ¿embobado?. No, atraido seria más apropiado… puesto que con ese pelo tan largo, suelto y liso, esa estrecha cintura, los músculos no tan desarrollados de su espalda, su abultado y firme trasero, y sus largas, delgadas y torneadas piernas bien podría hacerse pasar por una joven y hermosa mujer a la cual sin duda cortejaría… pero no… Rei era un hombre, también lo sabia bien puesto que por delante se denotaba (XD), y a él los chicos no le interesaban… aunque hubo aquella vez… ¡No!.. eso ya era pasado y a lo pasado ¡Pisado!. se decía…

Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a entrar… no obstante, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al notar tal tiradero dentro, los pisos formando charcos, el jaboncillo dentro la vacía tina la misma que rastros de espuma tenia, el shampoo sobre el suelo y destapado, la gaveta tras el espejo abierta con algunas indumentarias fuera de esta y cosas por el estilo… _"O este chino es demasiado desordenado… o me esta cargando…"_ pensó mientras analizaba toda la labor que tendría que realizar después de ducharse, sin embargo no le importaba, estaba demasiado pegajoso a causa de la transpiración que no haría nada por objetar, además… eso era parte de compartir apartamento ¿O no?... rendido cerro la puerta tras suyo…

Mientras en la habitación del fondo Rei reía comedidamente ante la expresión, que imagino, Kai en ese momento tenia… todo a causa de algunos 'arreglos' que al cuarto de baño le dio antes de salirse del mismo y que de seguro Hiwatari no había visto con buena cara… volvió a carcajear, mas el resonar del timbre le saco bruscamente de la divertida expresión que tenia, puesto que ese momento recordó algo y con premura su vista se enfoco al reloj…

"- ¡Las diez!.- exclamo- ¡debe ser Kiseki!.- recordó que había quedado con su amiga estudiar justamente a esa hora… el timbre volvió a repicar, Rei con toda la velocidad que poseia se vistió presurosamente, dejo su cabello suelto y en un parpadear ya se encontraba haciendo pasar a su conocida…

"- al fin…- objeto ella y el chino sonrió- déjame adivinar, Hum… ¿acaso lo olvidaste?.- pregunto calmadamente y ante la vacilación en la sonrisa de este replicó- ¡Lo sabia!. ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo Rei Kon!... no se ni para que me molesto el venir siquiera…-

"- Oh vamos… estoy aquí ¿o no?.- le paso un brazo por el hombro mientras le hacia ingresar, la mueca de enfado en el rostro de su amiga se agrando ante aquellas palabras…

"- faltaria que me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo…- rezongo ante la vez anterior que el oriental la había invitado a su departamento para estudiar y sin embargo él, todo ajeno a lo dicho, se había marchado con Tyson a no se donde diablos dejándole plantoneando en la puerta…

Kon volvió a sonreír nerviosamente ante tal evocación y tras un par de disculpas aunado a la promesa de un bien servido desayuno logro que esta sonriera… la nipona se sentó a la mesa mientras se entretenía viendo como Rei cocinaba y conversaba a la vez con este, en espera de poder comer los manjares que su chino amigo cocinaba… en cuestión de minutos fue que todo estuvo listo y servido, mas algo llamo la atención de la japonesa…

"- Rei… ¿Por qué pones tres lugares, si solamente somos tu y yo?.-

"- pues te equivocas… ahora seremos tu, yo y Kai-

"- ¿Kai?.- repitió confundida- ¿Quién es ese Kai?.-

"- Hn… pues yo- de inmediato la chica quedo congelada en su lugar mientras pausadamente desviaba su mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina y vislumbraba ahí parado a cierto chico de estoica posición… se sonrojo…

"- Kai… ella es Kiseki Amanuma una amiga de mi instituto- el ruso solo respingo mientras ingresaba y se acomodaba en su, ahora, lugar- Kiseki… él es Kai Hiwatari mi inquilino- la chica, aun algo avergonzada, solo respondió con una sonrisa algo tímida, Rei rio ante semejante expresión de su amiga…

"- Rei…- rezongo la muchacha para que este guardara silencio…

"- esta bien, esta bien…- respondió el chino calmándose poco a poco para empezar a comer…

"- ¡Itadaikimazu!.- exclamo la nipona, tal como su costumbre lo exigía…

"_ruidosa…"_ renegó el bicolor que también comia en silencio al igual que el chino, ya que dado sus orígenes no era necesario que gritaran aquella palabra antes de que comenzaran a comer…

"- y bien Rei…- el aludido levanto la mirada a su compañera- me entere que Yanagi te dio estos dos días libres y que el sábado comenzaras con los horarios de fin de semana ¿es cierto eso?.- el asiático asintió- así que no te veré tanto como antes, que mal… bueno, al menos Tala estará muy feliz…-

"- y vamos con Tala otra vez… ¿que no pueden dejarme en paz?.- cuestiono algo exasperado- apuesto a Tyson te estuvo contando cosas ¿verdad?.-

"- no lo voy a negar… pero, también yo me he dado cuenta como te mira… aun te quiere, eso se le nota- afirmo ella… Hiwatari solo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados y por dentro se preguntaba quien seria esa tal Tala de la que tanto hablaban…

"- pero yo… bueno… no se…- respondió algo inseguro

"- dudas… eso es bueno, talvez Tala tenga una oportunidad después de todo- sonrió ampliamente ante la leve coloración en las mejillas del oriental

"- mejor termina de comer de una vez… tenemos que estudiar- pidió

"- como digas- contesto sin querer presionar al chino… mas, sin embargo la información que había obtenido la iba a aprovechar muy bien con cierto taheño _"más botanas para mi ¡Yeah!."_ festejo internamente…

"- gracias por la comida- la seria voz del bicolor capto la atención de ambos amigos, y sin esperar respuesta alguna se levanto de la mesa para encaminarse a la salida…

"- ¿vas a venir a almorzar?.- Rei le pregunto igual que el día anterior…

"- no- respondió cortante

"- bueno… hasta la noche entonces- Hiwatari asintió y se marcho- igual que ayer…- murmuro para después voltear su atención a su amiga- ya se fue… deja de babear Kiseki- una mirada iracunda se gano por parte de esta- ¿Qué?… es la verdad-

"- ¡No estoy babeando!... aunque he de admitir que esta bien buenote tu compañero-

"- lo sé… pero es un témpano de hielo al tratarle-

"- no me importaría morir de hipotermia en sus brazos entonces…- suspiro hacia la puerta cerrada…

"- solo no me vayas a pedir una cobija después…- resoplo resignado a que su comentario hubiese muerto en el aire, pues su amiga aun suspiraba mirando aquella puerta- mejor estudiemos de una vez…- solicito rendido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sábado, nueve cuarenta de la noche y el lugar estaba moderadamente lleno… Rei ya vestido con su uniforme, comenzaba su faena y llevaba de aquí para allá su bandeja repleta de copas y demás, en la barra el pelirrojo preparaba las bebidas solicitadas mientras que iniciaba una que otra conversación con algún cliente o alguno de los meseros que esperaban la orden requerida…

Para las diez de la noche la música había comenzado suavemente a sonar atrayendo más gente al local, el trabajo se intensifico tanto para los mesoneros como para el barman que ya bastante acostumbrado estaba… pues haciendo algunos malabares con las bebidas impresionaba a más de uno que sentados en la barra esperaban su atención, aplaudieron y alabaron la maestría con la que jugaba con las botellas y copas una vez que hubo finalizado y él sonrió todo altanero egocéntrico…

"- ¡Wow!.. vaya que te superas cada vez…- le halagaron y la sonrisa en el pelirrojo aumento al reconocer la voz del chino a sus espaldas, viro para acercarse al oji-dorado que charola en mano se proponía pedir servicio…

"- no es nada que un 'master' como yo no pueda hacer…- comento presuntuoso…

"- ¡Cierto!… por poco lo olvido 'gran master'- exclamo haciendo una ligera genuflexión para luego encararle y sacarle la lengua de forma cómica- Engreído…- agrego para luego sonreír…

"- pero de que soy bueno, soy bueno…- declaro con otra gran sonrisa que hizo a Rei reír…

"- claro, claro… pero ahora es mejor que trabajes, sino te quedaras sin lugar donde lucir tan esplendida maña…-

"- tienes razón… así que dame tu pedido kot- solicito con su amplia sonrisa…

"- Hum… tres Kaluhas, dos whiskys dobles y dos licores de Amaranto, por favor…- con un asentimiento el taheño se dispuso a servir lo requerido, Rei sonrió tomando la bandeja llena de copas sobre sus manos…

"- no vayas a derramar nada Dorogoy Kot (_Querido Gato_).- aconsejo con aquel tono cantarín cosa que hizo que Rei se detuviera y le mirara fijamente… Tala volvió a sonreírle cándidamente…

"- Baka…- respondió volviendo a sacarle la lengua para luego marcharse con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios…

"- tu lo serás…- contesto aunque supuso que ya no le había escuchado, suspiro sin quitar la mirada por donde el oriental se le perdió de vista… sin embargo unas foráneas voces le hicieron extrañarse, no le hablaban a él pero sus oídos de inmediato reconocieron ese idioma, y como no hacerlo si era su dialecto natal, puesto que era ruso… sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia el origen de las mismas notando al instante a dos exuberantes chicos que en su vida había conocido, y como a bichos raros, se les quedo mirando… eso, hasta que uno de ellos volteo a verlo cesando así la platica con su camarada pues al parecer la charla que mantenían era reservada entre ellos… y ahora ambos pares de ojos lo miraban fijamente, se sintió algo incomodo y descarriando su vista se enfoco en atender a las demás personas en la barra…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y no volvió a oír soneto alguno en su idioma, suponiendo así, que ya se habían marchado aquel par… resoplo un tanto relajado, puesto que en serio aquellas miradas le habían resultado muy abismales y atemorizantes¡Incluso había tenido que ceder ante ellos! Y eso era algo que difícilmente hacia… pero, ya ni que… su orgullo estaba un tanto lastimado y ya buscaria la manera de subirse nuevamente el animo, aunque no podía descartar la curiosidad que tenia por saber de que hablaban aquellos dos y, más aun, el porque lo hacían en un idioma ajeno al país donde se hallaban… misterios, secretos eran lo debieron estar compartiendo para usar el ruso, tratando así de que nadie los escuchara o, en todo caso, los entendiera… bueno ya eso poco le importaba, mientras no lo involucrase a él no tenia porque atañerle… además siendo él un barman había oído cada historia, un más loca que la otra, desde secuestros extraterrestres hasta cuentos raros donde le indicaban la ubicación de tesoros ocultos… una más o una menos que importancia tenia… sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos mientras terminaba de limpiar una copa…

"- ¿Skolko Vremeni?.- le preguntaron y fijando su mirada al reloj contesto…

"- faltan veinte minutos para las dos de la mañana…-

"-Bolshoye Spasibo (_Muchas Gracias_)…-

"- de nada…- volvió a contestar mas, un tanto exaltado levanto su mirada hacia quien le había hablado en ruso y al cual, ajeno al dialecto, había contestado…

"- ¡Zdravstvui!.- le saludo uno de los chicos que anteriormente había visto… se paralizo de pura sorpresa- Menya zovut Kuznetzov Bryan… ¿Kak tebya zovut ti?. (_Me llamo Kuznetzov Bryan… ¿Cómo te llamas tú?._).- pregunto con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo el taheño se quedo viéndolo atentamente para luego buscar con su mirada al compañero de este, extrañamente lo vio sentado en el otro extremo de la barra- ¿Chto s toboi?. ¿Ty nye govorish po Russki?. (_¿Qué te pasa?. ¿No hablas ruso?_).- nuevamente la voz gruesa de aquel sujeto le llamo la atención…

"- ¿Eh?. Da… Menya zovut Ivanov Tala, Ochin Priatna (_Encantado_)…- contesto saliendo de su asombro para luego sonreír un tanto nervioso y aunque sabia hablar ruso se le había olvidado un poco… después de todo había estado viviendo en Japón aproximadamente hace siete años y era lógico que se olvidara un poco de su natal idioma sino tenia con quien practicarlo…

"- ¿Otkuda Ty?. (_¿De donde eres?._)..- volvió a preguntarle

"- Moscow…-

"- Horosho… Ty molodo vyglyadish. ¿Skolko tebe?. (_Bien… pareces joven¿Cuántos años tienes?._)- continuo interrogando y en este punto los nervios del pelirrojo habían aumentado… así que simplemente sonrió y comento…

"- Ya ploho govoryu po russki (_No hablo bien el ruso_)… así que porque no me hablas en japonés?.- indago

"- como quieras…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- pero no deberias olvidar algo tan importante como tu idioma oriundo…- aconsejo acomodándose en la barra cosa que incomodo a Ivanov, todo por aquella recia mirada que este tenia…

"- hace mucho que dejo de ser mi país natal…- contesto con simpleza a lo que Kuznetzov denegó con la cabeza- ¿dime que te sirvo?.- cuestiono para desviar el tema a algo que no fuese él mismo…

Mientras a un extremo de la barra, unos rojizos ojos seguian de forma minuciosa a su paisano que entablaba amena charla con el barman, o eso creía, bueno tampoco es que le importara… resoplo un tanto aburrido, la música había aumentado sus decibeles al igual que su ritmo cosa que le molesto aun más, quería irse pero su contraparte se había negado rotundamente y fue cuando se maldijo a si mismo por haberle comentado sobre aquel antro… se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos de forma hastía… no obstante unos toquidos en su hombro captaron su atención…

"- ¡Hola Hiwatari!.. ¿me recuerda?.. soy la amiga de Rei- le hablo la chiquilla que durante la mañana del día anterior había visitado al chino, o eso recordó…

"- Hola…- contesto mirandola de pies a cabeza _"no esta tan mal…"_ pensó tras inspeccionarla _"para un rato…"_ agrego con una sonrisa que derritió a la muchacha- Amanuma…- hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre de esta mas solo el apellido consiguió…

"- Kiseki…- le rememoró, el bicolor solo asintió- ¡Qué bueno que se animo a venir por acá!. ¡Yo también trabajo aquí pero solo en plena semana, hoy vine a pasarla bien con mis amigas!.- señalo a un grupito de tres que miraban hacia ellos y chismoseaban como cotorras entre varios gritillos de emoción que se intensificó cuando el bicolor levanto su mano en forma de saludo hacia estas- ¡no se… si seria mucha molestia el que dejara que lo acompañáramos!. ¡solo si usted desea, claro esta!.- Hiwatari volvió a mirar a las muchachas y asintió, rápidamente todas ellas lo rodearon comenzando a preguntarle muchas cosas y también a lisonjearle con un sinfín de cumplidos…

"_parecen gallinas cacareando… pero al menos no voy a aburrirme por un rato…"_ se dijo mirando lo sugestivas que algunas de ellas estaban y entre estas la amiga de su chino compañero…

"- ¿quieres bailar?.- le pidió a Amanuma con un tono algo fuera de su habitual voz…

"- ¡por supuesto!.- exclamo con emoción ante la petición del ruso, las otras le miraron un tanto celosas…

"_¡Agh!.. ya comenzó con sus seducciones…"_ pensó el peli-lavanda cuando por el rabillo de su ojo había visto a Kai levantarse con una chica _"Idiota…"_ volvió a sorber de golpe el contenido de su vaso para pedir otro al fascinante taheño que le había atendido… no obstante se sintió un tanto desconcertado cuando en el rostro de este noto como una enorme y deliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba, al igual que noto como un resplandor fulguró en sus azules ojos, viro su mirada a la misma dirección y se sorprendió un poco al ver quien hacia acto de aparición…

"- Dame otro Kaluha, un ginebra y también…- se quedo mudo al notar quien estaba sentado en la barra- ¡Bryan!.- exclamo- ¡Qué sorpresa el verte aquí!.-

"- ¡Lo mismo digo Kot!.- contesto en elevado tono debido a la estridente música…

"- ¿se conocen?.- pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose a ellos y por el cejo fruncido se notaba que no estaba muy contento que digamos, y la verdad el hecho de que alguien más le dijera kot a Rei le enfadaba…

"- ¡Es uno de los rusos que hace poco conoci!.- contesto Rei mirandole con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue devuelta por Ivanov…

"- ¡Ahhh… esta bien!. ¡Pero mejor te daré tu pedido!.- respondió ante los celos que se acrecentaban en su ser, el chino asintió…

"- ¿y Kai vino contigo?.- curioseo tras volver su atención al peli-lavanda, este asintió señalando la pista de baile- ¡Oh vaya!.- manifestó con asombro al verle bailar con su amiga _"Kiseki debe estar muy contenta…"_ sonrió de nueva cuenta…

"- ¡Rei!.- escucho que le llamaba Tala y se volteo a este, sin embargo se sonrojo ante la cercanía que había impuesto el taheño entre sus rostros- ya esta servido…- le musito haciendo estremecer levemente al oriental con su calido aliento…

"- S-si…- contesto de igual modo tomando la bandeja, mas antes de que se pudiese ir Tala le había besado la mejilla fugazmente, Kon volvió a sonrojarse y se marcho sin decir nada…

"- Hn…- rezongo Bryan captando la atención de Ivanov- dame otro Whisky seco, por favor-

"- ¡por supuesto!.- profirió gustoso el pelirrojo de haber demostrado al peli-lavanda que Rei era suyo… solo por si las dudas, se decía… y quien sabe, talvez tenia razón o no en sus suposiciones…

**TBC…**

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

Weno, Weno… la verdad este capi esta muy largo pero no me daba oportunidad de cortarlo en alguna parte y es que en serio me emocione escribiendolo!... ¿y que dicen?.. esta mucho más extraño ¿verdad?.. y es que realmente hay varias cosas que aun iran apareciendo para complicar todo… por cierto ¿alguien desea alguna otra pareja para enredar las cosas?. Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias (siempre y cuando no incluyan a cierto japonés de carácter insoportable)… Hum… que más… Jáh y que tal las clases de ruso?. ¿quieren más?... y como habran notado (si es que lo hicieron) me quede traumada tomando Kaluhas en la fiesta de hace unos dias, es que estaba rikisimo..(por cierto el Kaluha es un licor de cafe, algo asi como un capuchino pero con licor de cafe º¬º)... jeje pues, no se me ocurre más así que… **C-you!**.

Muchisimas gracias por sus review!... en especial a:

**Auras Hayumi**

٭ Bastante extraño diria yo… pero debes admitir que el pelirrojo esta lindo también y entonces ¿Por qué no ponerle con el Precioso de Rei?.. ahhh… pero no te preocupes que también habrá un Kai/Rei, eso es seguro!.٭

**The life is a dream **

٭ Yo Maldita?.. Oh God al fin alguien se da cuenta!.. nah… mentirita, la verdad es que me gusta hacerles sufrir tantito con mis actualizaciones (si me extrañan, después me querran más U.U) así que quieres Kai/Rei?.. hum… mira que tomare bastante enserio tu petición, aunque creo que será un poco más adelante (Vamos a revolver un poco las cosas primero ¿Nee?.) C-you!...٭

**Claudel Kurayami**

٭ Jeje yo tampoco dudaria que hubiese Rape con esos viviendo juntos.. pero como pudiste apreciar solo el bicolor se quedara, aunque Bry andará por ahí cerca… Sip! Lei tu fic y me gusto muchísimo (¿no te deje Review? Hum.. voy a revisar) vaya espíritu navideño! Jeje te me cuidas!٭

**Junel Hiwatari** (Tocaya mía!.)

٭ Hola! Mi mangaka favorita!... gracias por los animos, en serio que te agradezco muchísimo!.. tu también te cuidas y espero pronto hallarte por MSN…٭

**Zhena HiK **(Mi vida!. Mi Amor!. Mi queridisima Gemela!.)

٭ Holas!.. Antes que nada GRACIAS por tus dos reviews, me alegraron mucho!..jeje.. así que te quedaste hasta la madrugada leyendo?.. te desvelaste por mi?.. y entonces no preguntes el porque te quiero (♥o♥), Seh… me imagine que no te gustaria la pareja, pero es solamente para revolver las cosas (como habrás notado) así que Dont' Worry… ojala y te halle por MSN… Te cuidas!.!.!٭

**PPBKAI**

٭ Hola Primis!... gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi nueva aberración, enserio te agradezco… pero weno… así que me imagino que lo que querias era Lemmon en este capi ¿Eh?. Pero te olvidaste que no están solo los tres (Ya se, Tyson no cuenta, pero incomoda…) bueno, el Lemmon todavía esta un poco lejos, pero prometo hacerlo como Dios manda (si es que me entiendes o.-) así que no desesperes… Te cuidas!٭

**H.Fanel.K**

٭ Mas vale tarde que nunca ¿o no?... la verdad es que aun no hay parejas definidas y como pudiste apreciar en este capi Kaicito es medio hetero (o.O?) pero ya veremos como arreglar eso.. mientras a molestar a todo el mundo! Y tienes razon… mientras se viva cerca de semejantes papasitos, no importa si es el infierno mismo! Mañana nos 'vemos'! ٭

**Ai Minamino**

٭ Holas!... me alegra tener una nueva lectora!... que bueno que te haya gustado y sip, la verdad es que maree a todo el mundo con mi personaje misterioso… pero bueno… no te pierdas!.٭

Weno… no me odien y dejenme reviews ¿vale?...

**W**

**A**

**S**

**U**

**R**

**E**

**T**

**A**

**I**

٭

**N**

**E**

"_¿Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae… hanawari no tsuki na desukara?.. ¿Naritai jibun wo shiritai demo?. ¿Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?."_

_(¿Te gusta ser elogiado... por responder a las expectativas de los demás?.. ¿Es tu sonrisa siempre hermosa?. ¿Aunque no seas la persona que quieres ser?.)_


	4. Parte IV

¡.¡.¡Nasss!.!.!. ¿Extrañaron alguna actualización por parte mía?. (espero que si n.nU), sé que estado sacando muchos nuevos fics y me he estado olvidando de actualizar… ahhh, pues no es cierto eso… ya tengo claramente pensado los capítulos de todos mis fics, es solo que no he encontrado tiempo para escribirlos todos… además de que algunos tienen fecha de salida, así que a esperar…

**Disclaimer: **Hummm…. Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sino al pinche de Aoki Takao, ya que si fuese de mi propiedad estarían todos los capítulos reproduciéndose como conejos Kai y Rei… (o¬o)

**Parejas:** ¡no lo dire!... bueno, bueno… un Mix!. (n.n)

**Genero:** Yaoi (por supuesto), con Lemmon y rape?. (falta verse)

**Nota: **Las personalidades están algo OC así que si leen que Tyson dijo algo inteligente (para variar) solo sucedió acá y no en la vida normal de los personajes… (creo que debí poner esto desde el principio n.ñ…)

"- Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

'Resltar frase o ironía'

(T_raducciones_)

_**Meiwaku da wa  
**_(_Me estas molestando_)

٭ Parte IV ٭

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

Fue tras un descuido suyo el que perdiera de vista a aquel extraño chico con el que minutos antes conversaba, bueno en realidad el chico en cuestión era quien le estaba haciendo preguntas a él, cosa que de cierto modo lo incomodaba… resoplo…

"- ¿Sucede algo Tala?.- le pregunto uno de sus clientes…

"- nada en realidad… tu ya los conocías ¿Verdad Tyson?.-

"- ¿Conocer?. ¿A quienes?.- indago algo confundido mientras sorbía por la pajilla de plástico su refresco…

"- A los rusos… los 'nuevos de la cuadra'.- exclamo con algo de sátira…

"- ¿A ellos?. Si, si los conocía… aunque solo de vista- volvió a sorber ruidosamente…

"- y dime… ¿Crees que ellos sean… tu sabes- el nipón lo miro expectante- …Gays?.- completo

"- ¿Y eso a que viene?... Ahhh, no me digas que estas celoso…- afilo su mirada mientras dibujaba una picarona sonrisa en sus labios - ¿O si?.-

"- algo… al menos de ese chico, Kuznetzov, pues creo que Rei le tiene cierta confianza… y eso no me gusta- apoyo sus codos en el mesón para afrentar más de cerca al nipón- ¿Tu que opinas?.-

"- Hum… ya conoces a Rei, él es de hacer amigos muy fácilmente…- contesto sin dejar del todo conforme al taheño- pero si tanto te preocupa… porque no te lanzas de una vez y pides a Rei una cita?.. y así, quien sabe, los dos vuelven de nuevo…- finalizo con el sonoro sonido de su copa siendo vaciada- ¿Me sirves otro?.- pidió a lo que el pelirrojo asintió algo pensativo… ¿Quizás el nipón tenia razón?...

El ambiente en el lugar ya estaba animándose demasiado, los tragos iban y venían, y una que otra disputa se suscitaba tanto dentro como fuera del local… 'Benditos' Sábados por la noche… ¿Acaso era siempre así?. Se preguntaba el chino mientras atravesaba el tumulto de personas con su charola vacía, desplazo sus doradas orbes por el local en busca de algo, no sabia bien que, pero estaba algo angustiado… decidió mejor enfocarse en su trabajo. Llego hasta la barra y vio de inmediato a su japonés amigo conversando con el pelirrojo compañero suyo…

"- Si sigues tomando de ese modo vas a tener que usar el baño publico…- advirtió el chino a sabiendas que eso aterraba al nipones después de su ultimo incidente…

"- Ok, ok… ya no tomo más…- dijo con desgano mientras apartaba su vaso…

"- Hn… vas a terminar espantando a mis clientes con tus comentarios kot- reclamo el taheño a modo de juego, el aludido simplemente le sonrió jocosamente haciéndole sonreír también…

"- Por cierto… ¿Y Bryan?.- indago mirando a su entrono- ¿Acaso ya se fue?.- pregunto al barman quien algo molesto le respondió…

"- Si, ya se fue- aunque en realidad no sabia si en verdad así había ocurrido

"- Oh, bueno… seguro talvez se fue también Kai…- dijo acomodándose sobre el taburete

"- Pensé que no te agradaba ese ruso…- comento Kinomiya volviendo a coger su vaso para vaciar de una buena vez su contenido…

"- Me da igual…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Es solo que como vivimos juntos, pensé que podriamos irnos los dos…-

"- Pero ya son las dos y media de la mañana, seguro ya esta durmiendo cómodamente en su camita…- manifestó el japonés con su copa en alto para sacar las ultimas gotas de aquel liquido

"- Sin embargo…- intervino el pelirrojo- Si lo que deseas es compañía, yo puedo perfectamente acompañarte hasta tu casa-

"- Ya te dije que no quiero causarte problemas… es un desvío muy grande el que haces por mi culpa-

"- Y yo también te dije, que no me molesta para nada desviarme…- contesto posando su mano en la negruzca cabellera del oriental quien simplemente resoplo vencido, Tala a veces era demasiado terco como para refutar sus decisiones sin una contestación lo suficientemente sustentada, la cual, por cierto, no tenia en ese momento…

Y después de aquella breve conversación retomaron sus labores, Max había llegado unos minutos después y se puso a conversar con el japonés para después ir en busca de Hilary, la cual con unas amigas ya estaba rondando por ahí, para ponerse a bailar y animarse un poco con el contagiante ambiente… ya para las cinco el lugar estaba desértico, así que de inmediato los pocos que quedaban empezaron a marcharse…

"- ¿Nos vamos?.- pregunto el pelirrojo a su chino camarada quien asintió dejando de lado sus cosas para salir en su compañía…

Durante el trayecto por el callejón fue Ivanov quien se aventuro a pasar su brazo por los hombros de Rei para poder abrazarle. El peli-negro se sonroso ligeramente más no hizo nada por rehuir a aquel contacto, cosa que el ruso aprovecho para aferrarlo con más firmeza… sin embargo en cuestión de minutos ya estaban a las afueras del complejo de apartamentos…

"- Bueno… gracias por tu compañía- exclamo Kon alejándose delicadamente del abrazo del taheño- Mañana nos vemos de nuevo…- y le sonrió

"- Si, por supuesto- contesto con otra gentil sonrisa- Hasta mañana, kot- se despidió, no sin antes darle el fugaz beso en sus labios… y nuevamente el asiático no dijo nada ante aquella muestra de afecto, el pelirrojo amplio su sonrisa agradecida… una posible reconciliación ya no le sonaba tan imposible como antes lo hacia…

Exhalo aire por sus labios tras la partida de Ivanov, no sabia porque no reclamaba aquellos contactos como antes lo hacia.. ¿Será que ya se había acostumbrado?. ¿O es que acaso estaba volviendo a sentir cosas por ese celoso ruso?.. no sabia bien, además de que estaba demasiado agotado como para pensar en ello… subió hasta su departamento e inmediatamente ingreso, tal cual se imagino todo estaba en completa calma…

"_Ya es demasiado tarde después de todo… ya debe estar profundamente dormido"_ pensó mientras caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos hasta su recamara, incluso estaba demasiado agotado como para ir a la cocina y prepararse algo de comer… sin duda alguna, los sábados eran demasiado pesados para él…

Se recostó en su cama apenas y se había puesto su pijama, desprogramó su despertador y casi al instante se durmió… durante la mañana, lastimosamente por más que quiso dormir el sol le estaba dificultando demasiado su tarea, el calor que producía el verano imposibilitaba el hecho de mantenerse en cama y el trinar de los pájaros que pudiera seguir soñando… rezongo ruidosamente ante su cansancio y el no poder continuar su siesta, abrió perezosamente sus orbes para enfocarlas en el reloj de su buró…

"- ¡Maldita sean las costumbres!.- exclamo al notar como el aparatejo marcaba casi las nueve de la mañana y sin animo alguno se tuvo que levantar de su mullida cama para dirigirse al baño donde tomo su ducha mañanera… tardo solo unos minutos en la tina y cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata de baño salio con rumbo hacia la cocina puesto que tenia bastante hambre tras no haber comido nada decente el día anterior, sin embargo en pleno camino se detuvo pues un extraño ruido en aquel recinto le había asustado _"¿Será Kai?.."_ se pregunto mas sabia que el bicolor regresaba de su ejercicio matutino pasadas las nueve y media, además de que el bicolor no era de aquellos que gustasen de cocinar… se estremeció un poco al volver a escuchar otro sonido metálico dentro de su cocina…

Con paso sigiloso y calmo se aproximo hasta la puerta de aquella habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que posando su mano en el pomo espero sorprender a quien sea que fuere… tomo aire y de un solo empujón ingreso en la cocina…

"- ¡Alto ahí…- disminuyo su tono cuando la persona que estaba dentro dejo caer la tetera del puro susto que le habían dado- ¿Ki-se-ki?.- deletreo desconcertadamente al distinguir a su amiga dentro su cocina- ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿A estas horas?. ¿Y en esas fachas?.- cuestiono mirándola de arriba para abajo, mas de inmediato sus mejillas se colorearon tras imaginar el porque su amiga traía puesto solamente una larga polera masculina- No me digas que….- hablo algo sorprendido haciendo que la muchacha se pusiera como un jitomate- No, no, no quiero saberlo…- sacudió su cabeza espantando ciertas imágenes…

"- Rei yo…-

"- Ya te dije que no quiero saberlo…- le interrumpió para después sonreírle comprensiblemente mas su sonrisa denotaba algo diferente a la comprensión, mostraba nerviosismo y algo de desazón… escruto mentalmente el motivo por el cual sentía aquel extraño sin sabor _"Es porque no creí que ella… fuera de 'esas'…"_ se respondió de inmediato…

"- Lo siento Rei… no quería que me vieses así- volvió a hablar tras recuperarse de su abochornamiento- Pero, me quede dormida y cuando me di cuenta Kai ya no estaba conmigo y yo tenia un poco de hambre…- se explico con algo de torpeza

"- Si… Kai por lo general sale muy temprano a trotar- contesto centrándose en ese tema, puesto que no quería saber mayores detalles de lo ocurrido- Bueno… yo también tengo hambre ¿Quieres que cocine para los dos?.- pregunto y la chica instantáneamente sonrió asintiendo- Deja que me cambie primero…- la muchacha volvió a asentir…

"- ¿Y a que hora regresa Kai?..- cuestiono cuando el peli-negro ingresaba en la cocina con una vestimenta casual

"- Pasadas las nueve y media…- respondió mirando el reloj colgado en su pared- No creo que vaya a tardar..- agrego para después centrarse en lo que estaba preparando…

Cuando hubo terminado se acomodo en su asiento y esperaron a que llegase el bicolor, el cual inmediatamente, y a la hora señalada, atravesaba la puerta para después dirigirse a la cocina… se sorprendio un poco al notar a aquellos dos le miraban fijamente, sonrió extrañamente a la nipona quien de inmediato se sonrojo haciendo con ello que Rei se sintiese fuera de lugar, un intruso más propiamente dicho, por lo que agachando su mirada prefirió no observar más las miradas que tanto Hiwatari como Amanuma se lanzaban. El desayuno paso algo incomodo, Rei no se animaba a hablar y los otros dos tampoco decían nada, por lo que un silencio perturbador se había producido…

"- ¡Cierto Rei!.- exclamo de pronto la chica sobresaltándole levemente- ¿Has visto el nuevo edificio de la esquina?...-

"- Si… ¿Qué tiene?.- dijo recordando que estaba en plena construcción

"- Pues ya se que va a ser…- pauso haciendo que el chino mostrara mayor interés- Va a ser…- volvió a callar desesperando al oriental- Un…-

"- ¡Ya habla de una vez!.- exclamo todo curioso, la japonesa sonrió al haber logrado exasperar al chico

"- Pues va a ser un ¡Gimnasio!.-

"- ¿En serio?.- y tras el asentimiento de su amiga sonrió enormemente- ¡Genial, ya tengo donde desperdiciar mis horas de ocio!.- festejo con una gran sonrisa

"- Querrás decir todo tu día ¿Nee?.-

"- ¡Oye!. ¿Acaso me estas diciendo flojo?.-

"- Noooo, para nada…- sonrió jocosamente y el chino también la imito pero en mayor proporción

"- Por la tarde le diré a Tyson que me acompañe a ver el lugar ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?.- pregunto mas la nipona de inmediato denegó

"- Kai y yo vamos a salir más tarde…- confeso algo ruborizada, la mirada del chino se enfoco de inmediato sobre el ruso quien aun impávido se mantenía en su puesto…

"- Claro… que tonto soy, como ustedes ya son pareja…- sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus curiosos colmillos, el bicolor bufo ante esto y se puso de pie para retirarse de inmediato sin decir una sola palabra… Kiseki se puso de pie también recogiendo los platos- Deja eso… yo los lavo- solicito, la chica accedió de buen modo y se retiro a la habitación del soviético. Rei resoplo al verse solo en la cocina _"Creo que tardare en acostumbrarme a esto…"_ reflexiono

Ya para la hora del almuerzo, tanto Kiseki como Kai se habían marchado, no sabia si juntos o por separado y francamente tampoco le importaba… Así que al verse abandonado se dirigió al apartamento de la señora Hana, después de todo era domingo y ambos siempre iban a almorzar juntos en el mismo local desde hacia ya un año y medio…

"- ¿Cómo te esta yendo con tu inquilino Rei?.- pregunto cuando terminaron de comer

"- Bien… es un poco antisocial, pero creo que estamos bien…-

"- Me alegra saberlo…- sonrió- ¿Y como te va con Talita?.-

"- ¿Eh?.- se desconcertó el chino por la pregunta…

"- Si, hace unos días me encontré con él y me pregunto por ti…- relato- Es un buen chico después de todo… y se nota lo interesado que esta en ti, pero ¿Tu que piensas de él?.-

"- Pues bueno…-

"- No, mejor no digas nada… no quiero inmiscuirme tanto así en tu vida privada, eso solo te concierne a vos…- contesto interrumpiendo al oriental quien se sintió aliviado de no tener que hablar de ello…

Pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon de nuevo al complejo de apartamentos, ahí la señora Hana se despidió alegando que tenia cosas que hacer mientras que Rei mostraba algo confundido por la forma intempestiva que la mayor se marcho, pues ni tiempo le había dado de acompañarla a su departamento, así que, ahí parado en la entrada se hallaba algo desorientado por la forma de actuar de la anciana…

"- Hola- un suave saludo le hizo estremecer levemente por lo sorpresivo que le resulto- ¿Qué haces aquí parado?.-

"- Pues… ahora nada- contesto retomando su sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia su amigo- ¿Y tu Yuriy?.- curioseo- ¿Qué haces por aquí?.-

"- Paseando simplemente…-

"- Ohhh…- _"No se porque… pero esto me suena a complot"_

"- ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta?. ¿O acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?.- cuestiono esperanzado

"- Pues, por lo pronto nada- sonrió y junto al taheño se marcho- ¿Vamos para allá?. Kiseki me estuvo contando que el nuevo edificio va a ser un gimnasio y quisiera verlo…-

"- Claro… lo que tu digas- también le sonrió de vuelta mientras caminaba lado a lado con el asiático, lo más cercano posible a este…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al mencionado edificio y notaron con sorpresa que casi ya estaba, en efecto, terminado… no había nadie cerca trabajando así que se acercaron con un poco más de confianza, la curiosidad del chino se incremento al ver por uno de los enormes ventanales el interior de dicho lugar, así que se acerco algo más de lo debido… cuando estuvo a punto de ingresar al complejo una mano posada en su hombro le hizo gritar espantado…

"- ¿Rei?.- le llamo de inmediato el taheño mientras le buscaba, pues sin que se hubiese dado cuenta se le había escurrido- ¡Rei!.- volvió a llamarle algo alarmado por escucharle gritar, mas de inmediato lo hallo pero no estaba solo- ¡Hey, es mejor que no vuelvas a tocarle!.- grito mientras sujetaba al extraño tipo de sus ropas y lo aporreaba contra la pared más cercana…

"- ¡No!. ¡Espera Yuriy!.- intervino el oriental aferrándose al brazo del taheño- Él es dueño de este lugar- esclareció… el pelirrojo se tranquilizo un poco pero aun no lo soltaba…

"- Así es…- hablo el sujeto en sus manos- Soy Brooklyn Masefield… dueño del nuevo gimnasio a estrenar, el cual por cierto están invadiendo…- explico mientras terminaba de librarse del agarre al que era sometido

"- Lo sentimos mucho…- dijo el asiático mientras daba una prolongada reverencia cosa que el taheño también imito- Es que nos dio algo de curiosidad y vinimos a ver…-

"- ¿Nos dio o te dio curiosidad?.- reprocho el ruso con una ligera sonrisa, a lo que el chino sonrió algo apenado…

"- Jejeje… no se preocupen, es solo que con la extraña fama que tiene este barrio no puedo dejar de preocuparme un poco cuando veo gente desconocida…-

"- Solo son rumores de las malas lenguas… antes si era un barrio de cuidado, pero ahora es como cualquier otro lugar…- comento el pelirrojo ya que él había vivido más tiempo en aquel lugar que el mismo chino

"- Lo que me recuerda que aun no nos hemos presentado…- irrumpió el asiático- Mi nombre es Rei Kon y él es mi amigo Tala Ivanov- el pelirrojo le sonrió

"- Bueno… yo soy Brooklyn Masefield, pero eso ya lo dije jejeje- rió brevemente siendo imitado por los otros dos- Pero pueden llamarme solamente Brooklyn mucho gusto…- expreso extendiendo su mano, la misma que fue estrechada por los otros dos…

"- ¿Y desde cuando estará funcionando este lugar?.-

"- Humm… yo creo que un mes a más tardar…-

"- ¡Que bien!.. ya me hacia falta un lugar similar para ejercitarme-

"- Cierto… últimamente te veo más gordito Rei, pero no importa me gustas así como estas…- le guiño un ojo

"- Pues… gracias, pero aun así, no estoy gordo…- reclamo haciendo un puchero

"- Si claro…- rodó sus ojos de forma incrédula

"- Maloso…- le contesto el asiático sacándole la lengua

"- Jajaja son muy graciosos los dos, además de que hacen buena pareja…- no pudo evitar el comentarlo

"- ¿Tu lo crees?.- cuestiono y el peli-naranja asintió confirmando su comentario- ¿Ves Rei?... hasta gente que recién conocemos dicen que somos el uno para el otro…- expreso feliz mientras cogia al chino por los hombros y lo apretaba contra si mismo…

"- Eso no fue lo que Brooklyn dijo…- objeto tratando de libarse de aquel asfixiante agarre, cosa que hizo reír nuevamente al oji-verdoso, luego de ello volvieron a conversar un poco más y se sorprendieron cuando Masefield les comento que él, personalmente, iba a dar clases de Yoga en el Gimnasio- Debes ser alguien muy tranquilo entonces ¿Verdad?.-

"- La mayor parte del tiempo- contesto con una encantadora sonrisa

"- ¡Jeh!. Yo ya se a quien le haría falta unas clasesitas de ese tipo…- comento el oriental hacia el taheño quien también asintió ante la persona que Rei tenia en mente- Bueno… entonces, nos estaremos viendo pronto Brooklyn…-

"- Claro, cuando deseen…- respondió despidiéndose con otro apretón de manos, se sonrieron mutuamente y luego de eso se marcharon

"- Es muy amable después de todo…-

"- Ya lo creo…- manifestó el taheño con su linda sonrisa en labios- Pero, dime Rei… ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?..- pregunto azuzándose a tomar con su mano la del chino que a su lado caminaba… primero la rozo con sutileza, después desplazo sus dedos por las palmas abiertas de Rei para en un movimiento sorpresivo sujetarle con firmeza sin embargo siendo a la vez delicado…

"- Yuriy…- bisbiseo algo avergonzado, sin embargo no hizo nada por romper aquel contacto…

"- Extraño caminar de tu mano…- contesto sonrojándose de igual modo a la par que entrelazaba sus dedos con los otros. Rei no dijo nada a eso y solo se limito a agachar levemente su cabeza… ¿Estaba haciendo bien?...

"- Yuriy yo…-

"- ¿A donde quieres ir?.- interrumpió con su pregunta lo que sea que fuese a decir el chino, no quería hablar sobre eso, no aun…

"- Debo regresar a mi apartamento… tengo algunas practicas que debo resolver- contesto algo enajenado, tenia muchas dudas en su cabeza y un enmarañado torrente de sentimiento en ese momento…

"- Bien… entonces yo te acompañare, talvez mis conocimientos te sean de ayuda…-

"- Jejeje lo dudo mucho-

"- ¿Qué estas insinuando con eso, Kon?..- frunció graciosamente su entrecejo arrancando algunas carcajadas más del oriental… tras esto se dirigieron al lugar indicado, aun tomados de la mano, entre algunas risas y comentarios chuscos llegaron más pronto, de lo que hubiese deseado el pelirrojo, al departamento de Rei…

"- ¿Qué quieres de tomar?.- le pregunto cuando ya estuvieron dentro

"- Un jugo estará bien…- contesto soltando de su agarre al peli-negro para ubicarse de inmediato en el amplio sillón

"- Esta bien… en seguida te lo sirvo- expreso dirigiéndose presurosamente a la cocina.

Los ojos azules aprovecharon la ausencia de su anfitrión para vagar libremente por el lugar, escudriñando cada rincón y cada minúsculo cambio desde la ultima vez que hubiese visitado aquel territorio… y lo noto… percibió aquellas cosas ajenas al gusto del oriental, aquellas cajas amontonadas en un costado con cierta inscripción en las mismas, cosas que desde luego pertenecían al ser que compartía casa con Rei. Bufo algo envidiosos de la suerte de aquel sujeto… aunque, talvez si hubiese sido un poco más insistente Kon podría haber aceptado su petición de compartir con él su casa, sin embargo no quería hostigarle con su pretensión a sabiendas del pasado que ambos mantenían, por eso había decidido dejar de lado aquel tema… y ahora se sentía algo arrepentido de haberlo hecho, pero… ¿Era demasiado tarde para hacer nuevamente esa petición?... talvez buscando el momento exacto las cosas podrían resultar como quería. Sonrió…

"- Aquí tienes…- exclamo el chino sacando de sus pensamientos al ruso oji-azul…

"- Gracias- sonrió aun más, mientras el oriental volvía a perderse para luego salir cargado de unos cuantos libros y demás menesteres que utilizaría para estudiar- ¿Qué materia es?…- pregunto y tras la respuesta del otro volvió a retomar aquella actitud de sabihondo, tratando de explicarle todo lo que Rei no sabia, aunque este mismo desconfiaba algunas veces de las capacidades de Tala para con la estadística… sin embargo sonrió ante la preocupación que el taheño le demostraba…

Lentos y pesados minutos transcurrieron mientras el oriental ponia toda su concentración en la resolución de un ejercicio que ciertamente se le estaba haciendo muy difícil… Tala simplemente le observaba parado tras suyo, con el vaso lleno de jugo de naranja, caminaba de rato en rato por la sala y se dedicaba a ver una que otra fotografía para luego regresar hasta el lado del chino quien le había prohibido su ayuda salvo que realmente la necesitara…

"- ¿Ahora si quieres que te indique?.- le pregunto al ver como Rei dejaba de lado su lápiz…

"- Por favor…- exclamo derrotado, el pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente y dejando sobre una mesita su vaso se acerco hasta el chico para sentarse a su lado y comenzar con su explicación, para suerte suya, si sabia como resolver el problemilla planteado y así fue como en casi un instante lo resolvió- Wooow…- manifestó algo asombrado por la rápida resolución…

"- Jajaja para que veas kot…- expreso con algo de petulancia a lo que Rei simplemente le sonrió asintiendo con los ojos cerrados, cosa que el taheño aprovecho para posar su mano en la mejilla del chino sobresaltándole ligeramente sin embargo al ruso no le importo y, como si de un imán se tratase, fue acercándose lentamente a los labios húmedos que parecían invitarle a degustarlos con una ansiada desesperación…

"- Yura…- apenas y pudo pronunciar antes de que la boca ajena atrapase la suya en un contacto tiernamente cálido… no se opuso, mas en cambio termino cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que le brindaba el pelirrojo haciéndole recordar sucesos agradables de tiempos pasados… poso su mano sobre el hombro del ruso y también comenzó a corresponder del mismo modo. La mano del oji-azul, que anteriormente acariciaba la mejilla del chino, comenzó a desplazarse con algo de lentitud hasta quedar sobre la nuca del minino afianzando así su beso… su lengua, queriendo ser participe de aquella muestra de afecto, empezó a desplazarse por los delgados labios del oriental incitándole a un beso un tanto más profundo y algo dubitativo Rei acepto abriendo su boca, prontamente sus lenguas entraron en un tímido contacto y con sutileza comenzaron a saborearse conjuntamente…

Los pensamientos de Ivanov se encandilaban dichosas de lo que estaba sucediendo, era tan fantástico poder besar nuevamente aquellos labios y más aun saber que la esperanza, anteriormente creída perdida, había vuelto a iluminar su alma con promesas futuras hechas de un presente prometedor… lo quería y al parecer algo de aquel sentimiento aun le era retribuido, ahora solo faltaba aseverar de una vez por todas que el chino le pertenecía de cierto modo… aunque aun no era tiempo, no quería acelerar nada y mucho menos estropear una ulterior reconciliación… así que simplemente continuo así, besándole de forma suave y dulce, para demostrarle el sentimiento que aun mantenía vivo por él. Sin embargo el resonar de la chapa, la misma que comenzaba a ceder para abrirse, les había hecho separarse intempestivamente para disgusto del taheño…

"- ¡Oh!.. no pensamos que estarías aquí Rei…-

"- Hn…- rezongo el chino ante aquel comentario… ¡Era su casa por un demonio!.. ¿Dónde más estaría si no era ahí?.. quiso contestarle, pero se contuvo para no empezar ninguna disputa…

"- ¿Cómo estas Kiseki?.- hablo Ivanov con algo de molestia

"- ¡Oh Tala!.- respondió al instante asombrándose levemente- ¡Que sorpresa!. ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo?.- cuestiono al notar la mirada que le era dirigida, mas el bufido del ruso fue más que necesario para contestar su pregunta- Lo lamento tanto… no pensamos que estuvieran aquí- se excuso…

"_¿Tala?.. pero si es el chico del Bar…"_

"- Pero no se preocupen… que Kai y yo solo pasábamos por acá para recoger algo ¿No es así?…- se dirigió al bicolor de su lado quien simplemente se encogió de hombros…

"- No, no te molestes por nosotros… de todas formas Yuriy ya se iba, después de todo tenemos que trabajar a la noche ¿O no?.- sonrió mientras le dirigía su atención al ruso oji-azul el cual algo desanimado asintió, aun no quería irse pero al parecer no tendria de otra…

"- Pues entonces te veo luego Kot…- le sonrió, y aunque su momento se había roto por aquella inusitada interrupción no perdía la ilusión que aquel beso le había otorgado… ese momento se había quebrado, cierto, pero de seguro tendrían otro, solo esperaba que fuese pronto pues, la sed que el chino le había despertado nuevamente solo tenia una forma de saciarse…

"- ¡Si, claro!.- respondió el oji-dorado mientras que con su gran sonrisa acompañaba al pelirrojo hasta la puerta, misma que se mantenía abierta- Adiós…- le susurro algo ruborizado cosa que a Ivanov gusto mucho, así que para despedirse volvió a acercarse hasta el rostro del minino y le beso parsimoniosamente en la boca…

"- Hasta la noche…- le dijo al separarse para después marcharse de una vez ante la sonrisa que le era dirigida…

"- Jejeje parece que Tala avanzo esta vez…- musito la japonesa con una sonrisa cómplice que le dirigió al bicolor, mas de inmediato se enserio al notar aquella mueca de enojo o fastidio en este ruso- ¿Qué sucede Kai?.- le cuestiono

"- Nada…- rezongo y se dirigió, sin decir palabra, a su habitación siendo seguido por la nipona…

"- ¿Kiseki?.- le llamo el chino al notar como se encaminaba a la recamara de Hiwatari, mas cuando la puerta se cerro prefirió volver a sus estudios y olvidar, de ser posible, a ese par… sin soslayar la incomodidad que eso le causaba…

**TBC…**

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

Jejeje… seguro y me matan cuando lean este capitulo por la pareja que arme (me refiero a Kai y Kiseki) y la posible reconciliación de Rei y Tala… jejeje; la verdad si tenia pensado hacer algo así (no por nada el primer capitulo dice: _Alguna que otra pareja Hetero_ o es que tenian pensado que seria alguien más?... Chachán ¡Sorpresa!.), pero bueno… y tal como lo pidieron ¡Ya apareció Brooklyn!.. ¿Instructor de Yoga?. A poco y no le queda bien el cargo? (XD), por cierto ¿Creen que Kai se haya puesto celoso?. ¿O habrá pasado algo más por la cabeza rusa?… ya bueno… no paso nada interesante este capi, pero el siguiente que viene ya estará cargado con algo de Lemmon o al menos Lime.. ¿Entre quienes?.. ya veremos…

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno, solo tengo una por si las dudas… cuando Rei menciona a que no pensó que Kiseki fuese una de _'Esas'_ me refiero: _a aquellas que se acuestan tras la primera cita_… talvez debi escribir la frase completa pero me pareció demasiado puntualizado y, hasta cierto punto, insolente… pero si tienen alguna otra duda no vacilen y pregunten… ¿Ok?.

Y antes de terminar un extra súper cortito, que se me ocurrio a ultimo momento…

--xXxXx-- **_Tyson y el Baño Público_** --xXxXx--

Era una noche como hoy… yo estaba esperando a que Maxie apareciera por este lugar pero el consumir tanto liquido me condujeron de inmediato al baño. Cuando llegue hasta ese lugar un grito desgarrador soltó mi garganta al contemplar la enorme fila que tenia que formar si quería ingresar, sin embargo, haciendo uso de mi ingenio me colé diestramente al baño de chicas. Estaba vacío para mi suerte. Así que, con toda la confianza del mundo me 'desahogue' en uno de los compartimientos… cuando me disponia a salir sin ser visto unos pasos me hicieron retornar a mi lugar y cerrando con el seguro nerviosamente me quede quieto, para mi desgracia las chicas que ingresaron eran Hilary y sus amigas cotorras del instituto. Sudaba frío y evitaba a toda costa hacer ruido…

"_- ¿No dijiste que Tyson y Max estarian por acá?.- _pregunto una de ellas

"_- Eso me dijeron… talvez los muy idiotas lo olvidaron…- _siempre defendiéndonos nuestra 'querida' amiga

"_- Talvez si están por ahí haciendo esas 'cositas' que tan comúnmente se ve hoy…- _comento otra chica, si no me equivocaba esa era Kaname el periódico andante…

"_- ¿Pero que cosas dices?... Ni que fuesen una pareja gay o algo así…- _

"_- Pues yo no sé… pero escuche por ahí que Max dijo…- _

"_- ¡Kaname!.- _le reprocho Hilary haciéndola callar, aunque en realidad hubiese querido saber que es lo que ella sabia.. o mejor no… prefiero seguir viendo a Maxie como un amigo

"_- No te enfades Hilary… solo era una broma, si bien todas sabemos que…-_

"_- ¡Atchu!.- _Oh, oh no me pude contener…

"_- Parece que hay alguien más aquí… es mejor que nos vayamos…- _murmuro una de ellas y prontamente oí sus pasos alejarse de este lugar… menos mal, ya que la verdad me estaban poniendo nervioso… ahora lo que faltaba era salir de acá. Forcé el cerrojo, estaba un tanto duro, y me dispuse retirarme…

"- Que tonta soy… como olvide mi cart…- me miro, yo la mire… nos sonrojamos y de inmediato de un azote cerré el compartimiento… ¡Por Kami!. ¡Que vergüenza!... me sente en el retrete y espere por la reacción que iba a acontecer en cuanto Hilary saliese de su embobamiento. Mas, los minutos pasaron y nada… espere un poco más y nada… así que nuevamente quise marcharme del lugar, pero de inmediato otro problema se me presento… como había cerrado la puerta tan fuerte¡La chapa se había roto!.. estaba prácticamente encerrado ahí dentro!..

Jale, tire y trate, incluso con patadas, de abrirla pero no cedía ni un centímetro siquiera… después de recuperar fuerzas lo volvi a intentar inútilmente… ¿Qué haría?. Pensé el gritar por ayuda, pero… ¿Y el bochorno que iba a pasar?. No estaba como para aguantarlo nuevamente, así que opte por ingeniármelas para escapar… me subi al inodoro y trepe por la puerta, fue bastante agotador llegar hasta la cima de la misma pero lo logre, solo faltaba el deslizarme cuidadosamente y aterrizar, preferiblemente de pie, en el suelo… sin embargo, otro inconveniente volvió a pasarme ¡Un maldito clavo del demonio se engancho en mi pantalón!.. estuve otro ratito tratando de quitarlo sin romper mi precioso y sexy BlueJeen, casi lo había conseguido cuando un grito proveniente de la puerta de entrada me hizo perder el equilibrio… caí de sopetón sobre el suelo y antes de que pudiese saber que había ocurrido unas luces relampagueantes me cegaron la vista…

"- Perfecto…- oí exclamar a una voz conocida- Ya tengo la primicia para el lunes…- ¡Dios Mío!. ¡Kaname!.. me puse de pie de inmediato…

"- Es mejor que ni se te ocurra…- le grite pero ella se rio y de coro la acompañaron las demás¡Estaba todo el grupito de Hilary!..

"- ¿Acaso tratas de intimidarme Kinomiya?..- pregunto tomándome una nueva fotografía

"- Grrr…- le gruñi

"- Tu expresión será muy fiera, pero… no combina con tus calzoncillos de animalitos…- dijo y volvió a reír… es cuando me di cuenta… ¡Se me habían roto los pantalones!.¡Demonios!. ese SI que no era mi día… fue una suerte que Rei estuviese pasando por allí y oyera todo el alboroto, me brindo un pantalón nuevo (de uno de los uniformes guardados), aunque la burla que pase durante la semana fue terrible… prometí nunca más usar un baño publico..¡Y menos si es de chicas!..

--xXxXx-- **E_n_D** --xXxXx--

Ahora si… eso fue lo que ocurrio con Tyson y su fobia a los baños publicos (ojala sea de vuestro agrado, aunque mas parece un relato de esos de 'tragame tierra'XD), bueno, sin más que decir…

**..¡C-you:..**

Pero antes… ¡_S_U_S _R_E_VI_E_W_S!_….

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**

٭La verdad es que paso algo muy extraño con tu review… Yo juraria que si me lo enviaste, pero al volver a revisar ya no estaba (o.O) y volvía revisar varias veces para cerciorarme, pero bueno… AGRADEZCO MUCHO TUS DOS REVIEWS… Jujuju me vas a matar entonces cuando leas este capi, pero no te preocupes q no van a durar mucho (sé de muy buenas fuentes q no les esta yendo también q digamos, la chiquilla es muy hiperactiva para su gusto) y respecto al lio de Tala, Bryan y Rei… confuso eh?. Ya veremos como va la cosa, paciencia… Te Cuidas!٭

**The life is a dream **

٭ Travesuras ¿Eh? Jejeje la verdad es que a mi también me gusta así de revoltoso el minino… vaya, vaya parece que también tienes muchas duditas, pero por mi integridad personal y la de mis preciadas neuronas no puedo revelar información (Aquí entre nos… la verdad es que no tengo nada fijo todavía, las ideas vienen en su momento así que paciencia)… hum, y dices que yo soy mala por hacerlas sufrir? Como que 'alguien' todavía no ha actualizado nada todavía (¬¬) ¿O no?.. bueno, te portas bien y no hagas renegar mucho tus hermanas (de eso me encargo yo XD) Chaito!.! ٭

**Claudel Kurayami**

٭Suele pasar (n.nU solo Dios sabra las cosas que he enviado XP) Jejeje vaya deducciones que tienes (Me hizo reír mucho lo de la 'experiencia mala de Kai') así que más Y/R? pues como habrás leido ya están avanzando algo… poco a poco es lo que tiene planeado el pelirrojo (ojala y no sea muy tarde después) Humm, buena pregunta… pero no te preocupes que se sabra más adelante, ya que ahora me estoy centrando más en la vida del Kot que en la de los demás, sin embargo es solo parte de la historia… paciencia… ¡Te cuidas! Y no te preocupes que en Yahoo tengo mucho espacio para que me satures con tus mails (n.n).. Poka!. ٭

**Junel Hiwatari**

٭ Hola Imouto-chan ¿Cómo estas mi preciosura de hermana? Gracias por tus palabras, sabes que yo también te quiero muchísimo… te espero como siempre el sábado para que podamos conversar mejor… Te cuidas!.!.٭

**Zhena HiK **

٭ ¡My Twin!. Humm… ¿Qué?... (no mentirita, si te entendi XD) Jejeje verdad que es un celoso el taheño?. Vaya, si lo pones así suena complicado el lio que estoy armando (¡Genial!) Jajaja esta bien, no seguire tus malos pasos, pero de todas formas te diré que TE AMO y lo sabes (♥o♥)…Te cuidas mi adorada gemela!.٭

**H.Fanel.K**

٭ Te entiendo… así leíste los dos capítulos bastante seguidos ¿Nee? Me alegra saber que te gusta mucho, de veras que me hace sentir bien (n.n) y ves? hice caso y ya apareció Brooklyn (todo para molestar a Kaei jejeje) Gracias y espero encontrarte el sábado (ojala puedas entrar más temprano) así que nos vemos!..٭

**Addanight**

٭ Jujuju ese es el punto mi querida compinche, sabia q me pedirias 'esa' pareja y pues… voy a complacerte (aunque talvez también la revuelva un poco XD) así q no te me exaltes…hacer pelear más a Yura y Bry? Humm ya encontrare oportunidad para esos dos, gracias por tus comentarios sabes lo feliz q me ponen (n.n) te 'veo' el sábado!٭

**Angy B. Mizuhara **

٭ Jejeje muchisimas gracias… me contenta el saber que te gusta este fic, de veras que si… y no te preocupes que creo que este será mi única historia que saldra más rápidamente que las otras… Bye!.٭

**Darck Alexa Hiwatari**

٭Así que adoradora del KaixBryan?. ¡Yo también los adoro!. (Y todo a causa de Lilith ¬¬) pero como dije a un principio las parejas no están establecidas así que 'todo puede pasar'… la historia la voy desarrollando a medida que me viene ideas a la cabeza así que no esperes que te diga que viene a continuación (n.n) Gracias por tus halagos, me fascina tener nuevas lectoras y no te preocupes si no tienes tiempo yo lo comprendo (muy bien n.ñ) C-You! ٭

**Eliswhite**

٭Apuesto que tu también me vas a regañar por la 'pareja' de Kai (ya veo venir el montón de piedras que me van a lanzar XD) pero no te preocupes solo es cuestión de tiempo (Je, es decir hasta el capi siguiente) para arreglar las cosas… y como viste, parece venir una reconciliación (¿O talvez no?.. quien sabe) te cuidas mucho!. ¡Bye!.٭

Weno… no me odien y déjenme reviews ¿vale?...

**W**

**A**

**S**

**U**

**R**

**E**

**T**

**A**

**I**

٭

**N**

**E**

"_¿Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae… hanawari no tsuki na desukara?.. ¿Naritai jibun wo shiritai demo?. ¿Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?."_

_(¿Te gusta ser elogiado... por responder a las expectativas de los demás?.. ¿Es tu sonrisa siempre hermosa?. ¿Aunque no seas la persona que quieres ser?.)_


	5. Parte V

Vaya, como vuela el tiempo… tuve algún tiempo libre y me la pase de vaga leyendo mangas y viendo videos… pero que se le va hacer… sin embargo Siento Mucho haber tardado tanto!. La verdad comenzaron a acumulárseme los fics y ahora estoy un revoltijo. Pero ustedes saben que yo acabare cada uno de ellos. No se preocupen (n.n)…

**Disclaimer: **Hummm…. Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sino al pinche de Aoki Takao, ya que si fuese de mi propiedad estarían todos los capítulos reproduciéndose como conejos Kai y Rei… (o¬o)

**Parejas:** ¡no lo dire!... bueno, bueno… un Mix!. (n.n)

**Genero:** Yaoi (por supuesto), con Lemmon y rape?. (falta verse)

**Nota: **Las personalidades están algo OC así que si leen que Tyson dijo algo inteligente (para variar) solo sucedió acá y no en la vida normal de los personajes… (creo que debí poner esto desde el principio n.ñ…)

"- Diálogos-  
"_Pensamientos"  
_'Resltar frase o ironía'  
(T_raducciones_)

_**Meiwaku da wa  
**_(_Me estas molestando_)

٭ Parte V ٭

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella vez?.. ¿Dos días?. ¿Cinco?. ¿Diez?... ¡Diablos!. Ni eso ya sabia… mas, sin embargo lo que le traía intranquila era el motivo por el cual de nuevo estaba allí, parada… recordó lo débil que había sido durante aquel tiempo que se mantuvo encerrada en su habitación y lo patética que debió verse a los ojos de aquel que la había decepcionado aquella vez. Pero ahora era diferente… ahora ya podía enfrentarlo, si podía… ¿Podía?. Dios… y de nuevo su mano flaqueaba en el aire. Apoyo simplemente la palma sobre la madera y miro para el suelo meditando el siguiente paso que debía dar…

"- Aquí voy…- musito tras unos segundos de duda, elevo su rostro al igual que su mano y con un golpe ligero aporreo la puerta tan suavemente que dudo el que alguien dentro la oyera- Creo que no hay nadie… mejor vengo otro día- se excuso estúpidamente y de inmediato se viro para alejarse con paso veloz de aquel departamento, no obstante el chirrido de aquella puerta al abrirse le congelo en su lugar…

"- ¿Kiseki?.- le llamo aquella voz y un alivio general recorrió a la muchacha al reconocer que el llamado era de su amigo chino

"- Rei- exclamo ella enfrentándole con una sonrisa forzada- ¿Cuánto tiempo?.- añadió acercándosele y regalando en la mejilla del oriental un sonoro beso

"- Si… tienes razón- contesto con una mueca algo preocupada, ambos se miraron en silencio hasta que la nipona desvió su rostro afligido, él simplemente suspiro y la invito a pasar…

"- No creo que sea buena idea…- respondió sintiendo como sus piernas volvían a fallarle

"- No te preocupes… él no esta aquí- manifestó al instante, como leyendo los pensamientos de la chica frente suyo

"- Bien… pero solo unos minutos- condiciono y el chino accedió dándole paso a su morada.

Lo sabia, ya lo había presentido y se lo había advertido, ahora su amiga estaba sintiéndose terriblemente mal tras el 'rompimiento' que había tenido con Kai y quien pagaba todo era él… ya que no solo vivía con el 'culpable' de todo, sino que su amiga había tomado cierta distancia con su persona como si del cómplice de su verdugo se tratara, como si tuviese algo que ver con su fracasada relación… no era justo, si desde un principio él no había aceptado dicha relación ¿Por qué entonces pagaba los daños?… resoplo y la hizo acomodar en su sillón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"- Ahhh… ya casi… más, más rápido… ¡Más rápido Carajo!.- clamaba por un placer que se aproximaba. Sus manos sujetas a los bordes del sillón individual, sus ojos apretados fuertemente, sus labios abiertos clamando improperios, sus músculos tensos y su miembro siendo ingerido con maestría por aquella boca experta eran los alicientes que le hacia gemir de un modo que enloquecía a la persona que entre sus piernas yacía maniobrando de aquella forma. Un par de minutos más pasaron de esa manera antes de que el bicolor se corriese ardientemente en la cavidad de su acompañante. Respiro de agitada forma antes de restablecer su acelerado organismo, abrió lentamente sus cuencas rojizas y sonrió de lado al otro chico que se limpiaba la boca de forma tosca- Gracias por la 'ayuda'.- espeto de forma descarada mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba su pantalón

"- Siempre es un placer 'ayudarte' mi querido Kai- contesto relamiendo sus labios mientras se dejaba caer sentado sobre su alfombrado suelo, el bicolor lo miro de forma divertida y se desplomo sobre el diván en el que anteriormente había pasado unas deliciosas horas- ¿Qué te sucede?.- le pregunto tras oír un rezongo ahogado de su camarada

"- Nada- simplemente contesto

"- ¿Y por Nada, pones esa cara?.- insistió- Te conozco muy bien para saber que algo te tiene incomodo o preocupado o… no se ¿Molesto, talvez?...- mas otra escueta respuesta le soltó el ruso que no le aclaro nada- Déjame adivinar… Tiene algo que ver el hecho de que no tengas la mínima idea de donde podría estar lo que buscas?...-

"- Entre otras cosas…- se digno a contestar haciendo enarcar una ceja al peli-lavanda

"- ¿Entre otras cosas?.- curioseo confundido- ¿Acaso tu prioridad al traerme aquí, al fin del mundo, no era encontrar…-

"- ¡Y lo es!.- le corto rabiosamente antes de que finalizara aquella frase- Eso es lo más importante, el motivo de este viaje…- añadió calmándose un poco

"- ¿Entonces?.- indago aun más confundido

"- ¿Sabias que estoy viviendo con un Homo?.- comento solazado mientras pasaba su mano por su grisáceo copete

"- ¿Acaso el gatito… lo es?.-

"- Da…- respondió cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, hundiéndose sobre el mullido cojín- ¿No te parece irónico?. Con lo que no los soporto…-

"- Geez… ¿Sigues con lo mismo?.- espeto meneando su cabeza de manera cansina- No los soporto, dices… pero siempre recurres a mi para tus 'desahogos'… y ¿Sabes? Yo no soy ninguna nena…-

"- Lo que hay entre tu y yo es diferente… solo necesito tu boca experta, nada más- manifestó enderezándose sobre el sillón

"- Que gran halago… pero si no ha pasado nada entre los dos, es solo porque Tu no quieres…-

"- Bryan… yo no soy ningún Homosexual, lo sabes bien…-

"- ¡Cierto!. El único Homo en esta habitación soy yo…- comento con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, para después ponerse de pie tras un rezongo prolongado. Kai de inmediato se puso de pie y camino tras el oji-lavanda hasta cogerle por el brazo y plantarlo de frente

"- Ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces… ¿Recuerdas?.-

"- Da, y nunca hemos llegado a nada…- añadió manteniendo aquella mueca burlona

"- Lo tuyo y lo mío es solo amistad… nada más.- declaro punzantemente

"- Una muy conveniente para ti ¿No es así?.-

"- Talvez… pero al fin y al cabo, solo amistad.- sentencio terminantemente- …Creo que mejor me regreso, hoy tampoco pude encontrar nada…- acoto esquivando el cuerpo de su amigo parado delante suyo, mas antes de que lo pasara de largo Bryan lo detuvo del brazo…

"- ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?.- pregunto mirándole ligeramente ladeado- Sobre lo de mudarte conmigo…- aclaro por si las dudas

"- Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma… No.-

"- ¿Por qué no?.-

"- Porque a tu lado… en poco tiempo acabaría violado.- respondió y sonrió agudamente. Kuznetzov le correspondió la mueca con una similar

"- Vaya que me conoces…-

"- Tantos años… no pasan en vano, Idiota.- contesto soltándose del agarre de su camarada para después dirigirse hacia la puerta- Mañana te veo a la misma hora… iremos a ver aquel sitio que nos falto hoy.- informo

"- Claro.- soltó firmemente posándose al lado del bicolor- Hasta mañana entonces.- despidió inclinándose un poco para tratar de besar aquellos labios, mas su dueño de inmediato viro su cabeza negando la maniobra de su compañero- Es solo un beso…- reclamo

"- Me da igual…-

"- Quisquilloso.- siseo volviendo a acercarse para robarle un beso, no obstante la mano del ruso menor se interpuso entre ambos labios- ¿Qué se supone que significa esa mano?.- pregunto haciendo puchero

"- Es el resultado de mi bien desarrollada autodefensa.- respondió alejándose. Bryan gruño

"- Si que eres un Imbecil, mi querido Kai-

"- Y tu un Cabrón… así que estamos a la par- volvió a sonreír con esa escasa naturalidad y se marcho por la puerta que él mismo había abierto para si…

"- Agh… que Idiota- suspiro cerrando de un azote la entrada de su apartamento, sin embargo una sonrisa plasmaba sus labios. Había sido una tarde amena después de todo. Se dirigió a su cocina y saco una lata de cerveza que a grandes tragos acabo pronto, boto el recipiente vacío a la cesta de basura y saco otra más, la cual llevo hasta su sala donde se acomodo en el sillón y con el control en mano se dispuso a ver la televisión, y mientras sus ojos se regocijaban con aquellas imágenes en el monitor de plasma, su cabeza repasaba lo acontecido durante la tarde. _"Solo unos cuantos lugares más y podremos regresar a Rusia…"_ divagaba ansioso de retornar a su 'hogar'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tal y como se lo había dicho al ingresar, solo unos minutos la chiquilla de lentes se quedo en su apartamento y por más que insistió no la pudo contener por mayor tiempo. Resoplo mientras la acompañaba, en completo silencio, hasta la enorme puerta que daba acceso a los condominios que habitaba…

"_No ha sido bueno… no hemos hablado casi nada…"_ meditaba oyendo el eco que los tacones de su amiga hacían sobre las gradas, pasos tan tristes como el mirar de la misma… no estaba seguro como había acabado todo entre aquella singular pareja, simplemente un día Kiseki dejo de ir a su departamento y rechazar sus llamadas… se inquieto y fue a visitarla pero con una excusa mediocre lo hecho de la misma, no le quedo de otra que preguntar a su inquilino quien con un simple- _No resulto-_ había matado sus expectativas de averiguar mayor información. Ahhh pero no se quedo quieto, por lo que recurriendo a terceras personas, en este caso a Tyson, había logrado satisfacer una milésima de su curiosidad. Típica pelea de pareja habían tenido ¿El motivo? lo ignoraba, pero de aquella discusión el rompimiento inminente se había presentado y cualquier vislumbre de reconciliación se esfumo con el pasar de los días…

Y aun ahora, la situación no había mejorado… Kiseki a penas y charlaba trivialidades con él en el instituto, no le visitaba, no contestaba sus llamadas o cuando lo hacia respondía sus preguntas de forma directa y cortante, lo esencial nada más. Es por ello que le había emocionado, hasta cierto punto, el hecho de que le visitara ese día… pero decepcionado no había ni tocado aquel 'delicado' punto cuando ella le anuncio que se iba, para no hostigarla simplemente había asentido, acompañándola en el camino hasta la puerta principal sin cuestionarle nada más…

"- No pienso preguntarte nada…- había dicho cuando llegaron al lugar indicado- Pero, solo quiero que sepas que tienes mi inconmensurable ayuda, para lo que sea…- añadió sosteniéndola de los hombros para dar más profundidad a sus palabras al igual que a su mirada, que fija mantenía contacto con los verduzcos ojos de su compañera

"- Lo se Rei… y lo aprecio, de veras que si…- respondió blandiendo una lánguida pero sincera sonrisa- Solo… necesito pensar…- un silencio se produjo tras aquellas palabras, los ojos de ambos seguían clavados en los otros, unos intentando descifrar la tristeza que tras estos se ocultaba y los otros levantando enormes murallas en inútiles conatos por mostrar su fortaleza carente de sentimientos, inútiles artilugios por evadir la verdad. Dolía, y mucho, pero hacia todo por reducir aquella realidad

"- Kiseki…- musito acongojado y la chica volvió a sonreírle

"- Rei… ¿Crees en el Amor?.- cuestiono de repente haciendo sobresaltar al chino- ¿Crees?.- insistió y él desvió su cabeza hacia un lado, ensombreciendo su mirada, sintiendo aquella pena que embargaba el fondo de su alma. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo después de conocer su pasado?. Ella era su amiga… ¿Por qué le lastimaba con recuerdos ya olvidados?. Mas, ajena a la mueca de dolor que el rostro de su amigo marcaba continuo hablando presa de su propia pena- Sé que solo fueron un par de semanas, sé que parece de colegiala mi forma de sobrellevar una ruptura… pero, no sé… creo que simplemente me enamore de aquel sujeto tan inexpresivo, indolente y tosco…talvez te resulte difícil de entender, tampoco pretendo que lo hagas, es solo que… es un sentimiento tan contradictorio que me envuelve ¡Dios! No se ni como describirlo…- hablo de aquel modo tan elocuente como era su estilo y el chino, mordiendo su labio, trato de escucharla atentamente- Pensar… es todo lo que resta- acoto para después deslizar sus labios por la mejilla del oriental en forma de despido- Te veo mañana…-

"- Claro…- contesto sonriéndole de forma casi natural, no obstante aquella seudo sonrisa se esfumo en cuanto sus ojos hicieron un contacto inmediato con las orbes rojizas de aquel que llegaba y que escalaba las cuatro gradas que daban acceso al complejo de apartamentos. A esa mirada dorada una verdusca se unió y el cuerpo de la dueña tembló, no sabia si sonreírle o voltearle la cara…

"- Hola Kon- saludo sin detener su andanza

"- H-Hola Kai- respondió mecánicamente mientras su mirada le seguía pegada, hasta que un gemido ahogado oyó a su costado y cayo en cuenta de la indiferencia mostrada hacia su amiga

"- Hasta mañana Rei…- volvió a exclamar ella tratando de ignorar la rabia y la congoja que aquel breve encuentro le había ocasionado, y antes de oír cualquier otra respuesta, pregunta, reclamo o palabra de animo se marcho con paso apresurado…

"- Mph.- rezongo el oriental algo molesto por la falta de su inquilino. ¡Era tan insensible el desgraciado!. Pero si algo con el tiempo había aprendido era a morderse la lengua para no inmiscuirse en problemas ajenos… ¡Y menos de parejas!… Solo él sabia las terribles consecuencias que aquello desencadenaba, el solo tratar de brindar un apoyo más allá de lo moral significaba la ruina pura de las buenas intenciones, además del dolor físico que las malas interpretaciones otorgaban, y la perdida total de amistades que tiempos atrás se jactaban de 'durables'… Si, si alguien había aprendido donde estaba la limitación a la hora de ayudar, sin duda era él…

Es por ello que ahora, con su mirada baja, retornaba a su departamento completamente abatido por no haber hallado solución alguna al problema que yacía entre sus allegados, al cual también estaba involuntariamente atado. Mas, como desde un principio lo había determinado, se mantendría al margen de la situación sucediese lo que sucediese… inhalo profundamente antes de internarse a su departamento, por suerte no vio a Hiwatari durante el recorrido a la cocina lo que le dio tiempo para recuperar su temple habitual. Husmeo en su refrigerador buscando algunos alimentos que le sirviesen para prepararse un delicioso aperitivo antes de la cena, después de todo era jueves y no tenia ninguna actividad para el resto de la tarde, y menos por la noche, por lo que se la pasaría de una manera tranquila… unas películas y refrigerios chatarra, complementarían la velada que planeaba para si mismo.

"- ¿Qué haces?.- la voz arisca de su compañero le hizo sobresaltar haciendo que se enderezará de inmediato para verle como se apoyaba en la puerta de la nevera que mantenía abierta- ¿Qué vas a preparar para cenar?.- indago el ruso sonriendo ante el gesto asustado que el chino mostraba, le había tomado por sorpresa y eso le daba mucha gracia…

"- Tonto, ni que fuera tu empleada para que me andes preguntando eso…- contesto volteando su atención nuevamente hacia el interior congelante de aquel aparato. Saco un par de latas y una pote de jugo llevándolas hacia la mesa más cercana, tomo unos gajos de pan y comenzó a prepararse un sándwich. Las rojizas orbes aun continuaban escrutando con curiosidad lo que aquel extraño chico hacia y una mueca algo desabrida de inmediato dibujo…

"- ¿Qué diablos es eso?. Apesta- exclamo cerrando el refrigerador y aproximándose a la mesa, junto a Rei, para observar más de cerca…

"- ¿Esto?.- manifestó levantando su delicioso sándwich- Es atún, con salsa de tomate y cebolla… ¡Rico!.- añadió dándole un gran mordisco. La mueca en el rostro del ruso se acentuó más ante aquella cercanía con el extraño, por no decir apestoso, emparedado- ¿Quieres?.- cuestiono amablemente el oriental ofreciéndole un poco…

"- No, gracias- respondió de inmediato volteando su cara a otro lado donde el aire no apestara a pescado

"- ¿Seguro?.- insistió haciendo asquear al bicolor que meneo de forma negativa su respuesta- Bueno…- contesto encogiéndose de hombros. Preparo otros tres sándwiches del mismo modo y se los llevo a la sala donde los deposito sobre la mesita del centro junto a su pote de refresco y algunos menesteres de igual forma, consistentes en comida chatarra. Se tumbo en el amplio sillón y prendió su televisión…

"- Vaya vida de vago…- comento el bicolor entrando al mismo lugar que el oriental quien al oírlo simplemente viro a mirarle con una sonrisa en su rostro

"- Vagos los ricos… yo me estoy dando mi merecido descanso- respondió para volver su atención al aparato. Hiwatari suspiro ante aquella contestación y se fue a sentar en otro sillón ante la desconcertada mirada dorada- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?.- curioseo tras unos segundos

"- Pues, no por nada pago un alquiler.- refuto frunciendo su entrecejo y cruzando sus brazos

"- No, no lo digo por eso…- denegó al instante- Es que… como siempre sales y no vuelves hasta tarde…-

"- Digamos, que por hoy acabe lo que tenia pendiente- espeto dirigiendo su atención hacia la pantalla nuevamente, dando por terminada aquella insulsa conversación

"- Bueno…- se rindió- Estaba a punto de ver unas cuantas películas ¿Te animas?.-

-:-:-:-

El intermitente sonar del teléfono le taladraba los oídos de una forma muy molesta. Estiro su mano tratando de cogerlo mas sin éxito alguno, y el aparato dejo pronto de repiquetear. Entreabrió levemente sus ojos y la luz resplandeciente le golpeo directamente, cubrió con su misma mano su rostro y giro en su lugar para quedar con la mirada sobre el techo, se extraño al notar que este era distinto al de su habitación ¿Dónde estaba?. Se pregunto de inmediato mientras bruscamente se sentaba. Un dolor le recorrió la columna haciéndole gemir, froto sus ojos y miro a su alrededor… su living… había dormido en el sofá de su sala, se aferro a la manta que le cubría. ¿En que momento se había dormido?. Es más…¿En que momento se había tapado con aquella cobija?... no lo recordaba en verdad, pero de seguro aquella manta Kai se la había puesto para que no se resfriara… _"No creo que sea tan malo como quiere aparentar…"_ pensó y una sonrisa dibujaron sus labios…

"- Al fin despiertas.- la gruesa voz de su inquilino llego hasta sus oídos haciéndole girar la cabeza. Lo vio ahí parado, en la entrada a la cocina con una botella de agua en su mano, seguro que ya había regresado de su ejercicio matutino…

Sonrió, mas al momento quedo estupefacto… si Kai había vuelto de hacer sus ejercicios, eso significaba que ya eran más de las nueve ¿Verdad?. pero era imposible, no podía ser… miro hacia la pared de su izquierda y constato lo que tanto temía…

"- ¡Rayos, tenia clases a las ocho!.- grito saltando del sillón para irse de inmediato a su habitación

"- Jéh.- sonrió de lado mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón recientemente abandonado, aun estaba caliente aquel lugar- ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde?.- manifestó en voz alta para que fuese escuchado

"- ¡Lo se!.- le gritaron desde la habitación del fondo al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta de la misma- Pudiste tener la decencia de hacerme despertar ¿No lo crees?.- pregunto saliendo de su recamara a la par que terminaba de abotonarse su camisa, levanto su mirada para fijarla en el bicolor que con botella empinada bebía de lo más tranquilo su agua. Las cuencas escarlatas le miraron fijamente un par de segundos antes de que se cerrasen impávidamente y su dueño se encogiese de hombros. Rei bufo ante la indolente respuesta y se encerró en el baño dispuesto a asearse, no tenia tiempo para estar discutiendo con Hiwatari, ya después le reclamaría su falta de atención entre compañeros de apartamento…

Lavo sus dientes, al igual que cara y manos a una velocidad impresionante mientras mentalmente se recordaba lo tarde que se le hacia con cada minuto que pasaba. Ni tiempo para desayunar ahora tenia… salio del cuarto aquel y se dirigió a la cocina por una manzana, al menos eso le serviría para aguantar hasta su receso, no obstante se detuvo en seco cuando dentro de la cocina Kai le esperaba con un vaso de jugo y una tostada sobre la mesa…

"- ¿P-para mi?.- pregunto incrédulamente acercándose a la mesa

"- Si no lo quieres, no lo comas- contesto manteniendo aquella pose hostil apoyado en el mesón

"- Gracias…- exclamo cogiendo el panecillo y bebiendo de golpe el jugo de naranja, sonrió grandemente mientras volvía a agradecer al bicolor- ¡Te veo a mediodía!.- se despidió, mas antes de atravesar por la puerta abierta volteo a preguntar una cosa más al ruso compañero suyo- ¿Almorzamos juntos?.- y espero algo impaciente su pronta contestación

"- Hn… estaré ocupado-

"- Bueno… ¡Entonces ya veré como te pago el desayuno de hoy!.- sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza antes de marcharse por completo…

Kai continuo mirando la puerta por un momento más antes de soltar una prolongada exhalación…

"- Es mejor que llame de una vez a Bryan…- se dijo y se encamino de inmediato a su recámara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había transcurrido rápidamente la mañana, aunque parte de esta se la paso fuera en espera de que su docente le dejara pasar, no podía culparlo, había llegado hora y media tarde, y se tuvo que atener al reglamento que especificaba que no podía ingresar hasta el cambio de hora… después de ello continuo con su rutina habitual de instituto y ahora ya se retiraba, la fin, junto a su americano amigo, pues el nipón no tenia clases esa mañana…

"- ¿En serio fue a tu casa?.- le había preguntado el rubito a sabiendas del problema entre la japonesa y el ex-novio de esta…

"- Si…- respondió desganado recordando lo pasado- Pero no arreglamos nada… y para colmo Kiseki se topo con Kai y la cosa se puso peor, o al menos eso creo…-

"- Hn… solo el tiempo lo dirá mi estimado amigo- simplemente comento con aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora que no borraba jamás de su pueril rostro. Rei asintió ante aquello y continuaron caminando de regreso a sus respectivos hogares… eso hasta que a lo lejos sus orbes doradas detectaron una figura sumamente familiar, agudizo su mirada para vislumbrar si no se equivocaba y casi de inmediato sonrió corriendo en aquella dirección- ¡Rei!.- grito el americano siguiéndole con paso veloz

-:-:-:-

Ese día, como cualquier otro, andaba de acá para allá con su respectiva encomienda en manos. No era fácil ser ayudante de oficina, pero de algo debía vivir. No es que escasease su dinero, por el contrario tenia los suficientes ahorros como para tener una vida por demás digna. La herencia de su padre lo ratificaba. Es solo que no gustaba el derrochar sin motivo alguno, era bastante cuidadoso con sus deudas y mantenía un margen apretado de economía doméstica, talvez algunos podrían tacharlo de tacaño, pero seria un tacaño con mucho dinero ¡Que diablos importaba lo demás!.

Toda su vida había pasado siendo consentido con los placeres de una riqueza acuñada en mentiras e hipocresías y ahora parte de aquel pútrido tesoro estaba bajo su control y no pensaba por nada usar un mísero centavo siquiera, pero a pesar de todo lo mantenía resguardado en una cuenta bancaria por si acaso… solo, por si acaso… ya habían pasado siete años desde que había huido de su casa, desde que había escapado de la cruel y putrefacta realidad, de su padre. Solo fue en un descuido, un mero cacho de curiosidad, que le había conducido hacia aquel lugar vetado para él. Sus ojos de inmediato se habían llenado de lagrimas ante aquella escabrosa visión, no había dicho nada en ese momento por mantenerse celosamente oculto tras la puerta, junto a las cajas, y esperando una oportunidad para escapar lo hizo del mismo modo silencioso. Había regresado de inmediato a su lujosa casa, cogido un par de maletas y sin decir nada más, incluso a su madre, se fue sin rumbo alguno…

Curiosamente, al momento de coger un avión, el destino inmediato le había llevado al lejano Japón, siendo ese el arribo del vuelo que abordo sin miramientos… al llegar había cogido un hotel barato y llorado lo que restaba de la noche. Dos días le fueron necesarios para acabar con sus ahorros y dos más para que su 'familia' diese con él… no dio motivo alguno, no hablo claro, ni explico nada, solo escucho el llanto de su acongojada madre que le rogaba regresar a su lado. Su pecho dolió, pero ni aun así retrocedió ante su decisión. Negó cualquier tipo de ayuda que sus padres querían ofrecerle, él prefería olvidarse de su antigua vida e iniciar una nueva y para ello debía también relegar el hecho de que tenia padres; mas sin animo alguno por continuar una estúpida platica diaria con su madre había accedido a que le abrieran una cuenta con el suficiente dinero para que no pasara penuria alguna…

En una semana había conseguido un trabajo, como barman, que le daba lo suficiente como para comer y pagar alquiler… por supuesto que en esa época trabajaba de forma diaria. Ya después había hallado un segundo empleo con mejor sueldo, pero no por ello había abandonado el primer negocio que le había abierto sus puertas y ahora tenia una vida organizada donde no le faltaba nada, salvo la compañía de cierto chiquillo que hacia un par de años lo había enloquecido. Sonrió. Cierto… su madre aun mantenía contacto con él los fines de semana, pero hasta ahora se había rehusado a dar el motivo por el que no volvería a Rusia y el porque no quería hablar con su padre… mantenía un silencio despectivo, rígido, casi mortuorio y al parecer aun debía transcurrir el tiempo antes de que se dignase a soltar una palabra sobre lo acontecido…

"- ¡Hey!.- oyó que a lo lejos gritaron. No supo porque, pero se detuvo y miro hacia atrás- ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte a plena luz del día!.- exclamo el chico mientras se le aproximaba. _"Ni que fuese un vampiro para solamente salir de noche…"_ pensó el pelirrojo desviando su atención- ¿Estas ocupado?.- cuestiono al notar el montón de textos en brazos del otro

"- Estoy trabajando.- respondió reiniciando su paso, sin embargo aquel sujeto camino a su lado

"- Parece que no te agrado ¿O me equivoco?.- pregunto sonriendo ladinamente, mirando el perfil de aquel sujeto displicente

"- No te conozco lo suficiente como para responder a eso. Así que si me disculpas…-

"- Bryan.- completo

"- …Bryan, tengo cosas que hacer.- y con esto ultimo camino un poco más a prisa. El peli-lavanda sonrió deteniendo su paso…

"- Como sea… ¡Te veo por la noche, pelirrojo!.- grito meneando su mano en el aire. Tala gruño apretando los cuadernos contra su cuerpo, aquel sujeto se le estaba haciendo la burla o solo era un Idiota por naturaleza propia. De cualquier forma al parecer lo tendría de vuelta en el bar aquella noche. Volvió a gruñir, tendría que mantenerle vigilado, y alejado, de su gatito…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando había llegado al lugar indicado, a la hora señalada, nunca se había imaginado que aquel lugar fuese un salón nocturno, un bar. Aunque… si lo pensaba detenidamente¿Qué sitio se mantenía abierto a una hora como esa?. Por simple lógica ya debía esperarse algo como eso… sin embargo aun estaba parado afuera del lugar indeciso de entrar, pero lo había prometido, esa tarde cuando se encontró con aquel chino había prometido el buscarle en su sitio de trabajo, no obstante jamás paso por su mente que aquel muchacho trabajase en un lugar así…

Pero ya estaba ahí… que más daba si entraba solo a saludarle, con eso ya habría cumplido su compromiso ¿O no?. Si, así era. Con determinación, y predispuesto a solo saludar al chiquillo, ingreso en el lugar.

"_¡Cuanta gente!."_ Es lo primero que pensó al atravesar la entrada. Iba a resultar muy difícil encontrarlo entre tantas caras desconocidas. Resoplo y se acerco al bar, por lo menos tomaría algo para no aburrirse mientras trataba de buscarlo. Además, si él trabajaba ahí de seguro solo sería cuestión de preguntar al barman por el chico y de ahí seria más fácil hallarle…

Asintió confiadamente para si mismo y camino hacia la barra de bebidas. Su primera sorpresa la recibió al ver una cara conocida atenderle…

"- Vaya… si eres tu…- le hablo el pelirrojo en cuanto se había sentado en la banca

"- Jejeje¿Por qué la sorpresa?. Tarde o temprano iba a dar con este lugar…- comento sonriéndole. Tala respondió del mismo modo ofreciéndole una bebida de bienvenida- Gracias.-

"- Lo se… es solo que fue más rápido de lo que pensé.- contesto

"- Muy cierto… fue Rei quien me invito.- una ceja levantada en el taheño hizo que continuara hablando- Me lo encontré por casualidad en la tarde, me hablo de este sitio y pensé en pasar a conocerlo…-

"- Comprendo…- volvió a sonreírle- Y hablando del demonio…- acoto cuando sus azulencas orbes vieron aquella figura desplazarse hasta ellos

"- Yuriy sirve… ¿Brooklyn?.- se pasmo por un segundo, mas al siguiente volvió a sonreír.- ¡Cielos!. Pudiste venir…- exclamo dejando su bandeja de costado para hablar con el peli-naranja

"- ¡Por supuesto!. ¿Un chico tan bello como yo sin planes?. ¡Era inconcebible!.-

"- ¡Oye!. ¡Aquí el único narcisista soy Yo!.- intervino el pelirrojo haciendo sonreír a ambos muchachos. La platica continuó. Masefield les contó como iba el progreso de su obra maestra, su gimnasio, y de lo poco que faltaba para que sus puertas se abriesen. Estaba emocionado. Los otros dos sonreían asintiendo a su relato, era un tipo agradable sin duda…

"- Por cierto Rei… ¿No tendrás problemas por estar acá hablando conmigo?.- indago tras darse cuenta de que su boca no había parado de soltar palabras resueltamente pudiendo ocasionar dificultades a los dos chicos que educadamente le escuchaban

"- No te preocupes… en todo caso le echare la culpa a Yuriy.- sonrió esquivando certeramente un golpe que el pelirrojo indignado había lanzado indiscriminadamente contra su persona. Rió más fuerte

"- Muy conveniente de tu parte Kot.- bufo Ivanov rodando sus ojos y fue el turno de Brooklyn para reír

Un grito. La agitación alrededor de la pista. La música completamente apagada… sus miradas se encontraron de repente y sus risas se opacaron ante un segundo chillido…

"- ¡Han golpeado a un mesero!. ¡Han roto la botella en su cabeza!. ¡Dios Santo!…- murmullos mezclados de aterrorizados gritos de mujeres se escucharon al momento. Rei se angustio. Había escuchado de labios de Hitoshi lo difícil que era pasar algunas noches de fin de semana en aquel lugar, donde personas ya completamente alcoholizadas buscaban saciarse aun más del preciado liquido, perdiendo plenamente el raciocinio juicio que les separaba de una bestia cualquiera. Nunca había presenciado una pelea, nunca había tenido que hacerlo, y ahora estaba algo desorientado. Miro a Tala

"- ¡Voy por el guardia!.- exclamo el pelirrojo dejando las botellas en su lugar. ¡Cierto!. También debía hacer algo. Ayudar. Camino presurosamente entre la multitud que había hecho una ronda alrededor de algo…

"- Mikoto…- musito al reconocer, debajo del liquido rojizo, aquellos cabellos verdosos y esa tersa piel amarillenta. Un amigo, sin duda, su camarada- ¡Mikoto!.- le llamo más fuerte. El aludido levanto su cabeza fuertemente sujeta con sus dos manos, la sangre aun escurriendo entre sus dedos- ¡Resiste!.- acoto parándose a su lado, prestándole su delantal para aplacar la herida…

"- ¡Eres un bastardo!. ¡Puedo tocar esta mujerzuela cuando desee!.- furibundos gritos captaron la atención del neko. Un tipo macizo, robusto y de alta estatura estaba siendo sujetado por dos de sus camaradas mientras gritaba estupideces nacidas de un ebrio cualquiera y aun lado, un poco más alejado, estaba una joven mujer que cubría su boca con un paño rojizo a la par que profusas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. No hacia falta preguntar, la escena sola ya pintaba lo sucedido- ¡Imbecil!. ¡No eres NADIE para decirme lo que debo hacer o no!. ¡Esa Puta es mía!.- continuaba con gritos encolerizados mientras pataleaba y forcejeaba con los dos trabajadores del lugar. Rei volvió su vista a su amigo, estaba preocupado, aun sangraba

"- Vamos… de seguro una ambulancia viene en camino.- dijo rodeándole con su brazo por sobre sus hombros

"- ¡Espera!. ¡Aun estoy hablando con ese Pelmazo!.- ladro una vez más con esa voz ronca y molesta. Mas no presto atención, ignorarlo de seguro aplacaría el humor de ese borracho, pensó el oriental dándole la espalda. Error. Cuando un apersona ajena de juicio y, más aun, embrutecido por el alcohol se pone tozudo ante una situación no hay quien lo pare hasta que no vea saciada su rabieta. Una fuerza sobrehumana se apodera del cuerpo y solo el instinto controla la acción. El alcohol es poder, es fuerza, es un arma- ¡Cabrón!. ¡Dije que esperaras!.- chillo empujando a uno de los muchachos que le sujetaban y antes de siquiera voltear su mirada hacia el peligro venidero, un fuerte golpe termino por mandarle al suelo de bruces

"- ¡Rei!.- oyó que gritaba el peli-naranja acercándose a su lado, pero su cabeza daba vueltas y su mirada estaba completamente desenfocada. Dolía, por mil demonios eso le había dolido. Se apoyo sobre sus manos y se quedo de cuatro patas por un momento, respiro profundamente. Un par de manos le ayudaron a restablecerse en pie y unos brazos de inmediato le rodearon

"- ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto aquella dulzona voz en su oído. Tala, sin duda era él…

"- ¡Hijos de puta!. ¡Esta me la pagan!. ¡No saben con quien se han metido!.- escucho como la voz de aquel sujeto se perdía entre la gente. Al fin los guardias habían controlado la situación y por fin Rei comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo…

Ya con la música restablecida y el ambiente más ameno la gente continuo con su diversión de fin de semana. El mesero estaba de camino al hospital y él con una bolsa de hielo al costado de su cabeza…

"- Eso fue… fue intenso. ¿Siempre es así?.- pregunto algo nervioso el oji-esmeralda

"- No, para nada… pero nunca falta algún Imbecil como ese.- había respondido el taheño sirviéndole un vaso con agua. Brooklyn asintió para luego mirar a su amigo oriental

"- ¿Estas bien?.- indago posando una mano sobre su hombro. Rei simplemente asintió débilmente, aun algo zumbaba dentro su cabeza y eso le molestaba- Creo que deberías regresar a tu casa… si quieres yo te acompaño.-

"- No, gracias…- mascullo. Si se movía en ese momento una jaqueca terrible le carcomería la cabeza de inmediato y no estaba para aguantar algo así…

"- No te preocupes, yo le llevare.- intervino Ivanov. Masefield afirmo con su cabeza y tras vaciar su copa se despidió de ellos dos. No estaba acostumbrado a trasnocharse y menos después de un día tan agitado como aquel… ya por la mañana buscaría algún lugar donde pudiese comer algo dulce que le quitara aquel nerviosismo abrasador

Durante las siguientes horas continuo ahí sentado sin hacer nada más que sostener la bolsa de hielos sobre el golpe recibido. Nadie le obligaba a continuar con su labor y eso lo agradecía en verdad. Tenia un sueño inmenso, pero Yuriy le había sugerido el mantenerse despierto por un buen tiempo –'Es lo mejor cuando te golpeas fuertemente la cabeza'- le había dicho y para ello le había estado sirviendo gaseosa. Sonrió. A veces Ivanov realmente le gustaba. Cuando el pelirrojo se preocupaba y cuidaba de él. Después de todo¿A quien no le gusta que le consientan?…

"- Bueno…- espeto el taheño sacándole de sus reflexiones. Dirigió su dorada mirada al Barman y le sonrió. Tala se sonrojo levemente y correspondió la sonrisa- Ya podemos irnos…- añadió aflojando su corbatín

"- ¿Y el Bar?.-

"- Alguien más lo cerrará de mi cuenta, no te preocupes…- contesto rodeando la barra para acercarse al asiático que se levanto de inmediato del asiento- Vamos…- dijo extendiéndole su mano. Rei dudo un segundo, mas la confiada sonrisa en el rostro blanquecino hizo que tomara firmemente aquel ofrecimiento… Caminaron el trecho correspondiente hasta el edificio de apartamentos. Kon se detuvo en la entrada, sin embargo Tala continuo caminando escaleras arriba arrastrándole con él- Deja que te acompañe hasta arriba.- pidió y dado que ya tenían buen camino andado no le refuto alguna duda. En la puerta se detuvieron y con cuidado Rei abrió la misma. Kai de seguro dormía y no quería despertarlo.

"- Gracias por todo.- le dijo desde el umbral de su departamento. Un beso fugaz fue su modo de decirle adiós, no obstante Tala le sostuvo por los hombros antes de que se alejara- ¿Huh?.-

"- Yo… yo…- estaba algo nervioso por la petición que iba a hacer, pero debía hacerlo. Intentarlo siquiera- ¿Yo puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?.- pregunto sonrojándose levemente. Las cuencas ambarinas se abrieron confundidas- ¡No vayas a pensar mal!… es solo… que aun estoy preocupado por ti…- añadió desviando su mirada avergonzado. No es que fuese su primera vez el pedir aquello. No. Es solo que había pasado tanto tiempo, y tantas cosas, desde la ultima vez que había dormido en aquel apartamento…

"- …- lo medito en silencio. No estaba seguro- Pero el cuarto de invitados ya esta ocupado…- fue la excusa que encontró

"- El sillón es suficiente…- volvió a mirarle risueñamente- Después de todo, no será la primera vez que duerma allí.- y sonrió. Rei se mantuvo en silencio por un breve tiempo, y sin punto alguno le dio acceso a su vivienda- Gracias…- fue lo que dijo al ingresar. Rei simplemente resoplo, aseguro su puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para regresar con algunas mantas que sirvieran al pelirrojo

"- Dejare esta otra cobija acá por si te hace frío…- e hizo lo dicho para después alcanzarle un pantalón holgado de algodón

"- Creo que esto es mío…- musito al reconocer el pedazo de tela. El chino asintió ligeramente- No sabia que mantenías guardada mi ropa.- comento sonriendo marrulleramente. Rei se sonroso y miro para otro lado

"- Iba a devolvértelo cuando tuviese tiempo…- respondió. Tala le contesto con un 'Si, claro…' mientras la sonrisa en sus labios se ampliaba- De cualquier forma… si necesitas algo me avisas ¿De acuerdo?. Pero eso si… no vayas a hacer ruido, si Kai se despierta estaremos en problemas…- aconsejo

"_¿A quien le importa ese Estúpido?."_ Pensó el taheño pero de todas formas asintió. Se desearon las buenas noches y Rei se metió a su dormitorio mientras Ivanov procedía a cambiarse de ropa. Era una suerte que al día siguiente fuese Sábado, no tenia trabajo alguno por lo que disfrutaría de buena gana un gran desayuno con el asiático y después, si el otro accedía, le llevaría a pasear. Si. Los planes fluían a mediada que se recostaba en aquel mullido sillón. Sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos y con aquel gesto prontamente se durmió…

Dentro de su alcoba, el chino ya había despertado como por cuarta vez en las dos horas que intentaba dormir. Le dolía un poco su cabeza, talvez era eso lo que aquejaba su sueño. Sentándose sobre su lecho procedió a levantarse, un vaso de leche de seguro le seria de gran ayuda. Camino con sigilo sobre el piso de madera mientras atravesaba el pasillo y la sala. Miro en dirección al sofá. Yuriy dormía placidamente. _"Que envidia…"_ musito llegando hasta la cocina sin hacer ruido alguno, mas lo mismo no sucedió con el refrigerador cuando lo abrió, pues una lata había caído de este…

"- Rayos…- siseo suavemente recogiendo aquella porquería. Echo un vistazo hacia la puerta pero no vio a nadie- Menos mal…- se dijo. Tomo un vaso cercano y sacando el paquete de leche se sirvió un poco del blanquecino liquido. Estaba a punto de cerrar nuevamente la nevera cuando un par de brazos le atraparon por la cintura asustándole. Giro su mirada por encima su hombro y se topo con unas orbes azules y una sonrisa chocarrera

"- Me despertaste…- susurro en su oído causándole un estremecimiento. Era sensible en aquel lugar y ese pelirrojo lo sabia- ¿Qué tanto haces?.- curioseo por encima del otro

"- Solo vine por leche…- contesto con nerviosismo. Los brazos de Tala estaban tan calientes y su pijama tan ligero… podía sentir aquella nívea piel conectar con la suya propia… y todo por aquella sudadera tan liviana que llevaba, además del short que casi nada le cubría. E Ivanov solo con ese pantalón… ¡Cielos!. Era una situación tan sensual que no creía aguantarlo, y menos si el taheño continuaba respirando de esa forma sobre su cuello…

"- ¿Así que tienes insomnio?.- continuo susurrando. Recordando algunas costumbres en el oriental- ¿Recuerdas lo que hacíamos cuando no podías dormir?.- las piernas del oji-dorado temblaron- ¿Recuerdas como ronroneabas cuando en las noches te besaba aquí?.- dijo haciendo un ligero contacto de sus labios con la piel detrás de su oreja- ¿Lo recuerdas?.- y ahora sus manos habían comenzado a acariciarle el vientre. Rei cerro sus ojos presa de aquellas insinuaciones. Tala lentamente le giro y comenzó a besarle de inmediato. Pausados besos, incitadores de algo más intenso. Le condujo despacio a través de la cocina, aprovechando la falta de conciencia del pequeño asiático, llevándolo hacia un lugar confortable como lo era el sofá. Asió con mayor fuerza la estrecha cintura del neko mientras profundizaba su beso. Comenzó a inclinarse para que el otro le siguiera, mas cuando aquello ocurrió un frío liquido les baño al momento. Ambos se apartaron. Una gran mancha blanca empapo las sabanas y una copa vacía yacía en manos de Rei…

"- Cielos… mi leche…- se lamento el chino para luego mirar al pelirrojo- Es tu culpa…- acuso. Yuriy sonrió denegando con la cabeza

"- No es cierto, fuiste tú quien me despertó y camino con esa cosa hasta acá. Y ahora para colmo, me quede sin un sitio para dormir…- le miro ladinamente y continuo- Creo que vamos a tener que compartir tu cama…-

"- Ah no… eso si que no…- refuto de inmediato, sin embargo al instante Tala volvió a tomarle en brazos y a besarle con la misma pasión que en la cocina. Rei volvió a cerrar sus ojos entregándose a la placida sensación

"- Vamos…- bisbiseo rompiendo levemente su nexo. El chino asintió cerrando nuevamente sus orbes. Aprovecho aquel desmán para cargarle en sus brazos y Rei correspondió rodeándole por el cuello mientras minúsculos besos se daban- Reviviremos recuerdos viejos…- apunto mientras ingresaba en la alcoba del chico en sus brazos. Cerro la puerta tras suyo, sin darse cuenta que, de igual modo, la puerta de la habitación contigua se cerraba al mismo tiempo. Unos ojos rojos habían estado viendo cierta escena desde hacia minutos y no le había gustado para nada…

**TBC…**

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

Bueno… ya indague en el pasado de uno de ellos, ahora solo me quedan tres más. Aunque la verdad ya veré como va la cosa y de cómo se develara cada acontecimiento. Kai dice que detesta a los Homosexuales (Hay que remediar eso ¿O no?.) sin embargo se la pasa muy bien con Bryan quien, por cierto, no se presento durante la noche ¿Qué habrá pasado?. Ya para el capitulo siguiente intervendrá más, lo prometo… ahora la pregunta de este capitulo ¿Quieren Lemmon entre Yuriy y Rei, o lo pasamos por alto?. Ustedes dirán… ahora si:

**..¡C-you:..**

Pero antes… ¡M_U_C_H_AS G_R_A_C_IAS P_O_R _S_U_S _R_E_VI_E_W_S!_…. debido a que me quedo algo largo no los contestare, pero prometo hacerlo la siguiente vez...

**-- Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari  
-- Ayacrawford-Reichan  
-- Darck Alexa Hiwatari  
-- O-Rhin-San  
-- H.fanel.K  
-- Ai Minamino  
-- Addanight**

Weno… no me odien y déjenme reviews ¿vale?...

**W  
****A  
****S  
****U  
****R  
****E  
****T  
****A  
****I**

٭

**N  
****E**

**(/)  
****(º+º)  
****(0 0)  
****---------------**


End file.
